


The Auction (Crisis of Lust)

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mingi, Alpha!San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Perspective, Cold San at first, Districts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hierarchy, I have no idea what I am doing but I am going with the roll lol, Love, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, Mingsang, Mpreg, Multi, Orphans, Poor, Rebellion, Revolution, Rich - Freeform, Rich and Poor, Scenting, Violence, War, Wealthy, appearance of a few other Kpop idols, bit of jongjoong, change, feisty seonghwa, historial aspects, new perspective, omega rights, omega!Yeosang, omega!seonghwa, sanhwa, selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: The auction is an event that happens every year, where omegas from lower districts are sold to wealthy alphas from higher districts.Choi San didn't expect to be one of those alpha's, he was content with his usual flings. He didn't want to settle down and claim anyone, independence was his middle name.But once dragged to the yearly auction by a couple of friends, he finds himself claiming one as well.One he just couldn't let go.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am (finally with a break from school) writing about Sanhwa ... and ABO dynamics again ... hehe. My first chaptered ATEEZ fic!
> 
> This idea popped out of nowhere honestly, but here I go. 
> 
> Yes I got the district ideas from the hunger games series but it's a different story lol. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains selling (humans in auctions) and lots of non consensual behaviour. Violence, harsh behaviour. You've been warned. 
> 
> For those who read thank you! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note age changes, San is older than Seonghwa in this story*

The time had come. 

It was the most anticipated event of the year that came around, one that had everyone on the edge of their seats, whether in excitement, fear, nervousness, it was all different circumstances. It's happened for many years now, but it was always the same. 

The coordinators of this year's event had started their rounds. They would head to each town (also considered as districts) and call out the names of the omegas they would be taking. There was never a choice. If you were called, you were called, and your new life would begin. 

So many omegas have disappeared from their families and loved ones because of this. 

**The auction.**

Where omegas were taken from their homes and sold to wealthy alphas as a way to make more money in the entertainment industry of district one. It was messed up, but it was never corrected because like capitalism ... it kept the rich rich and the poor poor. 

These alphas could choose whatever to do with these omegas. Whether it be to mate with the other, or use them just to breed them pups, or work for them, or just a companion (rarely). Most of the time, these omegas were made to act as mates for these wealthy alphas, but what made it all the worse was a lot of these alphas acted in all sorts of polyamory. So although the omega was mated, they were never truly happy. A lot of omegas that were auctioned off had died from committing suicide, it was honestly sad to think about. 

And with all that went on, this horrific event still continued every single year. 

Park Seonghwa turned twenty one that year, they called it the year of potential. He presented as an omega with fear, anyone who presented as such did. Belonging from district seven, his town was considered for the auction so there was no telling. 

He didn't really expect himself to be called anyways. All the omegas that were called were chosen for one reason and one reason only: Their beauty. 

Omegas had beauty like no other, and it wasn't only physically. Their ambiance was one that could capture many, so strong and fluorescent. But of course, like many aspects, there were just some that were more beautiful than others.

Seonghwa didn't have a family. Well he did, but not a biological family. No biological parents, no biological siblings, nothing. He doesn't know who his real parents are, being dropped off at the steps of an orphanage as a baby. 

But there, he created his family. He was never adopted, but he found love and happiness with everyone there. The staff, who acted like his parents, his peers, who acted like his siblings. The love was unconditional. And his most favourite human being of all time, one he could truly call his brother, was Kang Yeosang. 

Seonghwa was at the orphanage before the other. Yeosang joined at the age of five when his parents had died in a bad fire. Seonghwa remembers the small pale new boy with dark hair, big innocent eyes and a birthmark at the side of his face. He was quiet, sitting in the corner in fear from all the new faces. He didn't talk to anyone, so everyone left him alone.

It wasn't until one particular day where Seonghwa was eating some chicken the chef had cooked special for him on his birthday when a small hand came into his view on the table. Looking up, Seonghwa spots Yeosang looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Chicken?"

They've been close ever since. 

Yeosang was only a year younger than him, but as an early "brewer" others would say, he presented early himself, as an omega. 

So as that time of the year rounded, they found themselves asleep that night nervous for the next morning. They hugged one another tightly that night, trying to calm each other's nerves. Seonghwa wanted to think positively, believe that Yeosang and him wouldn't be called and they would go back to living their normal content lives. But there was also reality that Seonghwa couldn't ignore. Anything could happen, and they could easily be ripped from one another. 

Seonghwa doesn't like to think about it, doesn't like to think he'll never see Yeosang again. It scares him so much, gives him so much anxiety and fear that he could throw up. And to think, Yeosang being sold to an Alpha? There were many evil people out there, there was no say how he could be treated. 

"Are you still up?" Yeosang's deep sleep laced voice suddenly asks, scaring Seonghwa a bit. They hold one another in a spoon cuddle, arms wrapped around one another. Yeosang's face is in Seonghwa's chest, sleepy eyes looking up to meet the other's. 

Seonghwa shakes his head. "It's nothing Sangie, go back to bed." 

Yeosang frowns, staring at the other a moment longer before sighing in defeat. He knows Seonghwa won't voice his concerns to him because he doesn't want to worry him. Yeosang scents him quickly, strong scent of lavender hitting Seonghwa immediately calming down his nerves. 

He does eventually end up falling asleep, with plenty of fearful thoughts in his head. 

Things just didn't feel right, and he was afraid, that surely, things would never be the same the next day. 

*******

The crowd that year seems bigger than ever. They all stand towards the entrance of their district, looking towards the stage that has been built specifically for the event. There's a microphone on a stand in the middle alone soon to be acquainted by the messenger that will be calling out the picked names. Seonghwa gulps nervously, hands tightly intertwined with Yeosang's. He's pale and sweating, feeling ill.

Yeosang feels the same, but the brown haired boy does a better job of hiding it. He smiles warmly at Seonghwa before returning his gaze back to the stage.

The crowd quiets down when an elderly woman appears on the stage. Grey hair in a tight bun on her head, her suit screams rich, _district one_. She has dark sunglasses on her face, which she removes to reveal a young looking face that wasn't natural. Surgeries and botox was definitely an aid to her youthful beauty. 

"District seven, the name calling will begin. If your name is called please make your way to the front and we will proceed. Incase of any non compliance or misbehaviour, our guards are near and watching. If anyone tries to run or start a scene in failure to comply, you can either be shot or punished. This will be your only warning. Shall we begin?" 

Seonghwa's heart is beating miles a minute. 

"There are a total of ten individuals the federation has chosen from district seven. I will be calling the names slowly in alphabetical order. Let's begin."

Seonghwa breathes deeply, waiting for the first name. 

"Ahn Jieun." 

The crowd all turns to a girl in the crowd. She gasps, turning to her family with wide eyes in fear. Her mother, father, and younger sister cry as they quickly hug and kiss her goodbye.

"Make the farewells short, we don't have all day" the announcer snaps, rolling her eyes. 

Jieun, with tears rolling down her face makes her way to the front. All eyes in the crowd are on her as she's grabbed by another person by the stage and taken away. 

"Okay .. next." 

Two more names are called, same routine happening, until Seonghwa's worst nightmare comes into effect. 

"Kang Yeosang." 

It's as if it happens in slow motion. Both Seonghwa and Yeosang tense, before they're turning to one another with wide eyes. Eyes in the crowd are slowly turning towards them as they freeze in shock and silence. 

Seonghwa knew anything could happen, but to have it actually come into effect? 

It was the worst feeling he's ever felt. 

"Kang Yeosang? We don't have all day" The announcer calls.

"This can't be real" Seonghwa whispers in disbelief as tears start to fall from his eyes.

Yeosang stutters, looking towards the stage than at Seonghwa again as his own tears start to fall. "Hwa ... I ... I love you okay? Don't ever forget it. And I know.. I know one day we will see eachother again. We were brought together by fate and will be brought together again someday."

"Kang Yeosang. I don't think you want me to send the guards" The announcer sternly says, glare on her face. 

"I love you" Yeosang whispers again. He quickly hugs a frozen Seonghwa, kissing him lightly on the cheek before letting go of his hand and making his way to the front. Seonghwa stands there in shock as he watches the other disappear from him, soon to be gone _forever_. 

He wants to explode, and rebel, and swear and fight. But it would only lead to him being killed. So all he can do is stand there, feeling as if his whole world has stopped as tears continue to fall down his face. He's lost the one person in his life that he knew he would want by him forever, the one person he knew was truly family. They took him away, all because of this stupid auction. 

He's feeling lots of emotions, but the one that hits him suddenly is anger, lots and lots of anger. 

The names are just about being done called when he does something no one would ever dare do in their whole existence. 

"You can't do this!" Seonghwa roars. The crowd turns to him in shock once he yells, many eyes wide. 

"Seonghwa, hush!" a peer from the orphanage whispers to him from behind. Seonghwa ignores them, glare on his face glued to the announcer who makes eye contact with him. She raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

It doesn't hit Seonghwa that his anger has gotten the best of him until then, eyes widening once he sees all the eyes on him. 

The announcer scoffs, shaking her head. "Did you not hear my rules in the beginning Mr? I would advise you to keep your mouth shut." 

Seonghwa gains another huge hit of bravery, shaking his head in anger. "This whole auction thing is foolish, one used for the entertainment and joy of rich people. The lower districts here are always left to rot, we're taken from our loved ones, our families. You've taken the one person that means everything to me, and mark my words, I will not go down without a fight to end this once and for all."

The announcer hums, nodding her head. "Guards." 

Seonghwa is suddenly grabbed harshly from behind, each arm tightly snatched by a guard. He tries to give up a fight but they're too strong, easily carrying him over to the front as the crowd makes a clear path for them to walk down.

As he nears the announcer, she speaks again. "What is your name young sir?" 

Seonghwa glares. "Park Seonghwa." He wants her to remember his name. This wasn't over, it would never be over. 

She gasps, eyes widening as she looks towards the list. Laughing out loud, she shakes her head. "Well Park Seonghwa... guess what... you're the last name on my list little omega. Join him with the others." 

Seonghwa's eyes widened in realization to what she's said as he's carried away from the crowd and the stage and towards a vehicle. Thrown inside, he suddenly hears a familiar voice. 

"Seonghwa?!"

_Yeosang._

The two run to each other in the small space of the back of the compartment truck, embracing one another tightly. 

"Oh my god" Seonghwa gasps as they both sob. 

"You were on the list?" Yeosang asks. 

"Yeah, I was last. I think I was about to be killed" Seonghwa fearfully recalls.

"How?" 

"It's... I spoke up out of anger from them taking you. It's not important anymore" Seonghwa sighs. Finally looking around, he spots the other eight people on the list looking at them. There are three more guys and five girls. 

"Hi, I'm Seonghwa" he greets. They all send him sad smiles and small bows. Seonghwa and Yeosang take their seats properly, holding onto one another as the truck starts up, ready to move. 

"Are we going to die?" one of the girls asks, tears rolling down her face. Seonghwa remembers her being the first one chosen. 

"No.. we need to believe we'll be okay. Hopefully you'll get a great alpha who treats you well. Don't think negatively, we don't have a choice in the end" another one of the girls speak up. 

"I just miss my family" the latter sighs, to which most chosen agree. Seonghwa and Yeosang squeeze one another's hand tightly. They were each other's family, but what lay ahead was also fearful. 

They also knew by the end of this, they would still be separated. Seonghwa was happy with these small moments left. It's something he would really cherish. 

*******

District one is unlike anything they've ever seen. 

Rich was an understatement. Tall glass buildings, shopping malls, big houses on every street, big buildings, immense technology, moving vehicles Seonghwa has seen on TV called cars, you name it and it would be there. They are all gasping in astonishment as they look out the window of the truck. 

Their district was utter trash, garbage, compared to this one. In terms of development, they barley had anything. The power of capitalism and it's hierarchy. In district seven they were content. They had enough adequate spaced homes, food, water and clothes for everyone, but their place was just a small town. Places like district ten were starving from inadequate resources and yet... here was district one, immensely thriving.

These thoughts made Seonghwa all the more angrier, but he knew he had to save it for another time. 

They stop in front of a tall white building. The doors of the truck are opened and guards are ushering them out, leading them into the building. Inside is stunning to say the least, he hears others calling it a hotel. The ride inside a contraption called an elevator is weird, one that leaves Seonghwa feeling a little woozy from the motion as he holds onto Yeosang tightly. 

Arriving on an empty floor with various doors, each of them are sent into their own rooms. He bids Yeosang goodbye before a guard shoves him into his.

In the room stands two ladies, dressed as if they worked for the hotel. They smile at Seonghwa, bowing. 

"Welcome Park Seonghwa, we will be preparing you for the major event this evening. Your food is here for you, we will start preparing once you finish. Enjoy." They bow once again before moving aside to reveal food Seonghwa has never seen. 

Expensive looking meat, some really green greens and a hot boiling soup of noodles. He almost drools as he makes his way towards it, he's starving. Hesitantly, he takes a sip of the soup and the taste has his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He moans as he quickly eats everything, devouring it all in less than ten minutes. 

The maids stand watch until he's done, smiling. "Shall we begin?" 

Seonghwa stands, looking towards them in confusion before sighs with a nod. Not like he had a choice. 

He's taken to the bathroom where his teeth are brushed and whitened with some weird chemicals. After, he's stripped naked and placed in a hot bubble bath. He's embarrassed, face red with heat as they scrub him down. After the bath (Seonghwa has never seen himself so clean) they wrap him in a towel and sit him in a chair where they start to cut his shaggy longer than usual black hair. In the mirror he sees it's cut short into a nice hairstyle, and they give him a clean undercut. 

After, they start patting small amounts of something called bb cream onto his face, darkening his eyebrows with a pencil and tinting his pale lips a slight red that makes them glossy. He knows this is all preparing him for the auction, it makes him sick. All these omegas are pampered to look beautiful for these alphas that may take advantage of them. 

Seonghwa glares at nothing. 

"Seonghwa-ssi, no angry faces. Smiles, okay?" one of the ladies voices. 

"How can you guys just sit here and let them do this? Let them sell omegas as if we are objects?" Seonghwa asks them with curious wide eyes. 

They don't reply, ignoring him as they continue their job. Seonghwa sighs, _too good to be true._

He's dressed in material he's never seen before. Silk they call it, a silk maroon red button down shirt that's tucked into his black dress pants. They place shiny leather shoes on his feet, adding some finishing touches. 

By the time they're finished, Seonghwa spots the evening sky is dark and the city lights are more vibrant than ever. It's beautiful to say the least as he looks out the window. District one was truly living their best lives. 

"You must go Seonghwa-ssi, the event is going to begin soon." 

They send him out the door where the same guard waits. Everyone comes out of their rooms one by one to join the guards in the hall.

Seonghwa and Yeosang gasp once they see one another because they look completely different. Yeosang has blonde hair now, curled beautifully. He's wearing a similar outfit to Seonghwa, except his shirt is blue. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa don't even have a chance to exchange words before they're being led back to the elevator by the guards. Reaching a ground floor, they are led to a back room where they see other people from different districts as well, all dressed up and ready. Everyone looks nervous as they all look at each other.

"You look so good" Yeosang tells Seonghwa once the guards leaves them alone. 

"You do too Sangie.. I just.. I just wish things didn't have to be this way" Seonghwa whispers. Yeosang hums in sad agreement, grabbing the other's hand.

"We go up one by one, so it's gonna be a while" one of the boys in the corner of the room tells them, watching them curiously. He has the face of a young boy, attractive as well. "Do you two know each other?" 

They nod. "We're from the same district, grew up together in an orphanage. He's basically my brother" Yeosang replies. 

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow, what a coincidence. At least you two have one another for the time being." 

They nod, smiling at one another. The find out the stranger's name is Lee Felix and share some light conversation with him as well. The event eventually starts. The nerves in the room are immense, radiating everywhere. 

"We're gonna be okay.. even after all of this. I will find some way to find justice for omegas with this auction crap. There has to be a way" Seonghwa speaks in hope. 

Yeosang smiles at the other fondly. "Always one with an optimistic plan for the future, that's what I love about you."

Seonghwa smiles sadly, lips wobbling. He has to hold himself together, forcing himself not to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much." The small time spent with one another is nice, but people are leaving one by one, and soon enough the time had come. 

"Kang Yeosang, you're runner up. Please come with me" one of the agents says. Seonghwa and Yeosang hug each other tightly for the last time before Yeosang is walking away with the agent. One would think that would be the last time Seonghwa sees Yeosang, but Seonghwa knows in his heart it isn't. He will find the other one way or another, he promises to himself he will. 

Soon enough, it's him as runner up. He follows the agent with shaky legs down a long hall. They wait for a few minutes before Seonghwa is standing on the platform. 

"Ready" the agent says into a microphone on his ear. Seonghwa is slowly lifted up on the platform until he's on a stage. There is a huge crowd watching, he notices nervously as he looks around the grand majestic room. There are cameras everywhere, people behind them suddenly taking pictures of him drastically, bright lights flashing everywhere. 

He squints his eyes slightly, trying to blind them out. 

The announcer smiles, turning to the crowd of wealthy people. "This here is Park Seonghwa, omega from district seven. We'll start off small, one hundred thousand?" 

"One hundred thousand!" Someone yells. Seonghwa swallows in disgust, body shaking from nerves as his heart beat triples. Someone has already claimed him. 

"Okay, one hundred thousand, anything higher?" 

"One hundred and fifty thousand!" someone else yells. 

"Two hundred thousand!" another yells. 

"Three hundred thousand!"

"Four hundred thousand!' 

"Five hundred thousand!" 

"Wow this is going up fast! Okay five hundred thousand, any higher?" 

The crowd remains quiet, as that number is a really high one, one that isn't normally said. 

"Going once..." 

"Six hundred thousand" a new voice appears. 

The crowd gasps, turning to the new voice. Seonghwa can't see the person from all the flashing lights, but he can hear its a male, one with a very dominating voice. His omega already feels inclined to obey annoyingly.

_Who was this person?_

The person from before who bid five hundred thousand gasps. "Seven hundred thousand." 

"Eight hundred thousand" the same new voice replies. 

Everyone gasps again, whispers heard throughout the whole room. "Uh... eight hundred and fifty thousand!" 

"One million." 

Everyone gasps in the most shock now, that was the highest bid of the whole night. Seonghwa's mouth drops in utter shock, one million dollars.. all for the purchase of an omega? What Seonghwa could do with one thousand dollars would be more than enough, and so to think about one million dollars being used for this? It's unbelievable. 

"One million dollars! Going once.. going twice... sold! To Choi San of the Choi family!" The announcer yells. 

Everyone applauds as Seonghwa is pulled off the stage by a guard and lead to another room. It's a small waiting room it looks. Seonghwa is in utter shock, he cant.. he cant believe he was just sold for one million dollars, to an alpha of that. Someone had claimed him.. he now belonged to someone. Just like Yeosang and everyone else that was with him. 

He seriously wants to throw up now. 

When the door opens again it's not who he's expecting. It's another guard, who bows down to him. "Under Mr. Choi's orders I'm taking you home to your new residence. Unfortunately he will not be joining you tonight." 

Seonghwa should be happy he doesn't have to face the other. He's heard stories of omegas getting raped on the day they're auctioned off, but for some reason it forms a small amount of disappointment in him.

He's confused. 

A man just bid one million dollars on him and won't even come to see him? 

Regardless, the guard leads him through a private hallway and into a parking garage where they enter an expensive looking car. The ride is a bit long as he sits quietly in the back, but eventually they pull up to the biggest house Seonghwa has ever seen. 

*******

San never thought he would be participating in this event, ever. 

Following his friends (or more specifically being dragged) to the event and seeing Mingi bid one of the omega's for five hundred thousand was all he came for, but then he found himself staying once his other friends claimed they wanted to watch the rest of the show. 

And when he saw that certain omega on stage, something burned in him, something he's never felt. 

There was immense lust, that's for sure, more than he's ever felt. He wanted the other, his alpha _needed_ the other, screaming at him. He had an internal battle with himself for a few short seconds before he found himself bidding for the other.

And he knew he would win, because his family was one of the wealthiest. 

Park Seonghwa.. San wanted to _ravish_ him. 

He's never felt this way about anyone, and maybe it was his lust acting but.. he knew he wanted nothing more.

Unfortunately, because of his independent nature, although bidding for the omega San found himself wanting to avoid the other for the time being. For the reason, he didn't know, because his alpha wanted the opposite, but he himself was fighting that want. 

So after the bidding, he sends off his security and team to prepare for the new addition and retrieve the omega to take him home. San stays back with his remaining friends til the event is over, where they inevitably head to a bar. 

"Why the hell are you still here with us? You just bid one million dollars on an omega, if I were you I'd be balls deep in that hole" Wooyoung states as he orders some shots. 

San shrugs with a sigh. "I don't know." 

Wooyoung looks at him as if reading him, eventually nodding his head. "You're afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" San asks, finally looking at the other after removing his eyes from watching Yunho and Hongjoong argue over drinks. 

"Of love" Wooyoung states easily. 

San scoffs, letting out a laugh in fake disbelief. "As if." San hates how easily Wooyoung could read him. 

"I'm still surprised San is basically mated now. What the hell even happened out there?" Yunho asks, approaching them. 

San glares at the other. "I'm not mated Yunho, he just belongs to me. I can do whatever I want with him." 

"Whatever you say" Hongjoong comments. 

San honestly doesn't know what came over him in the moment, but what he does know is that he's never wanted something so bad in his life, and whatever Choi San wanted, he always got. 

He just didn't know where to move from here. 

*******

Seonghwa wants to gasp at everything they pass by. The interior of the mansion is even more majestic, many of the items Seonghwa has only ever seen on TV. District one to three were rich in all aspects, so they were also in charge of the entertainment industry, such as shows and movies. 

"Relax" he whispers to himself. 

He cannot be distracted, he's complying with all of this to start deriving a plan. He needs to figure some things out, he doesn't even know how he's going to start looking for Yeosang from here.

_Yeosang._

His heart aches, he misses him immensely. Seonghwa could only pray the other was okay. Something in his heart tells him the other is, and it's the only form of comfort he can hold onto for the mean time. 

"This is your quarter of the residence. Mr. Choi demands you stay here for the time being unless you are called out. Fail to comply and there will be consequences. Everything you need is in here." 

The guard lightly pushes Seonghwa into the room before closing the door. He hears the lock sound through from the other side. Gulping, Seonghwa turns to explore the room. So far it looks like a bedroom, a big one at that, with a king sized bed in the middle with black silk covers in the middle of the room. A fireplace stood in the corner of the room, as well as a vanity mirror and some dressers. 

Slowly walking around, Seonghwa looks through the drawers to see clothes already placed inside for him, from underwear to sleepwear in the most comfortable material he's ever felt.

There are three doors.

The first led to a pristine clean bathroom with a big bathtub and a standing shower. Seonghwa plays with the knobs of water and screams when the water starts to shoot out in weird motions. 

He's truly never seen anything like this. 

Another door leads to a small looking library. There are comfortable looking seats in the room, demeanour dark as the carpet is a dark green and the shelves are a dark oak. Books stand on each shelf, a lot he notices as he looks around. Seonghwa is actually intrigued, he's learned to read luckily but district seven didn't have access to many books. These books were something new, and he found himself a bit excited to read them.

The last door leads outside, into a small garden. The fences are really high, so there would be no way for him to escape, but the fresh air is nice and the plants are beautiful.

Reentering the room, he notices that although everything was so majestic in this new place he would call home, he still didn't feel as if he had his freedom. He belonged to someone now, and he was locked up like an animal.

A new form of anger started to burn in him, but it quickly vanishes when his omega starts to whimper. He's sad, he feels lonely and at lost with this new life of his. He doesn't know what will come with this, what his future holds. He finds himself curling into the bed, finally letting out all the emotions he's held in for the past day. 

He's a sobbing mess. He misses Yeosang, he misses the orphanage and everyone there, he misses his freedom and district seven, all these things he knew he could never get back. 

Restless from the anxiety that ate him up from all the nights before, he finds himself eventually falling into a deep sleep on the soft mattress with dry tears on his face. 

*******

Seonghwa startles awake the next morning when he feels an unfamiliar presence near his body. He gasps as he sits up in fear and shock, spotting a woman that looked to be about in her thirties jump away from him with wide scared eyes. 

"I... I'm sorry t-to startle you, but I came to wake you up to get ready for breakfast" she whispers, bowing deeply in an apology. 

Seonghwa calms down, nodding as he shakes off his sleepy state. He can't believe he knocked out for the whole night so easily. But it was honestly one of the best sleeps he's ever had, even with his circumstances. 

"That's okay" he replies in his sleep laced voice. She bows again before quickly leaving the room. 

He groans, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. All of this felt like a dream to him honestly, everything thats happening is all still surreal. 

Deciding to freshen up, he heads to the bathroom, finding a new toothbrush and some toothpaste to brush his teeth. He examines his pearly white teeth in the mirror that are a contrast to the teeth he used to have before. He's always had nice teeth growing up but never this white, it was weird. 

He decides to take a shower as well, playing around with the water and yummy smelling soap like a child. He dresses in some simple pants and a black shirt he finds. They must have measured him without him even realizing because everything fits perfectly.

Nervously, he pushes himself to open the unlocked door, startling when he notices the same woman in front of the door with her arm raised as if she was about to knock. She startles, bowing again. 

"Sorry Seonghwa-ssi, I thought you were not coming. You can follow me."

She leads him through a long hall and towards another section of the mansion. They enter a big dining room, one with a long table that stretches far down the area with several seats on each side. There is also a seat on each end of the table, one that the maid seats Seonghwa at. 

She bows before bringing trays of food, placing a variety of sorts in front of him. Bread, a cup and pitchers for tea or coffee, some meat, rice, egg, fruits, the list could go on. Seonghwa thanks her with a bow before she exits the dining room, leaving him alone. 

Sighing at the quietness he was not used to (it always sounded like a zoo at the orphanage with all the kids around), he slowly eats until he's content and satisfied. When the maid comes back, he decides to speak up as she cleans up after him. 

"You don't have to do this you know? take care of me.. I can do it all myself" he tells her. She shakes her head, not looking at him as she continues. "This is my duty."

Seonghwa frowns, curious. "What district are you from?" 

She freezes, hands shaking a little as she ponders the question before ignoring him to continue her clean up. He grabs her hand lightly, causing her to freeze. 

"I won't ever hurt you if that's why you're afraid. I'm just curious is all ... you should understand. I was taken from my home, and bought by an alpha. I've lost a lot, so many important people to me so the least you could do is make me feel as if I'm not going crazy socializing with myself. I'm not against you. Please." 

She sighs before slowly continuing her work again. Seonghwa frowns, about to give up when she whispers. 

"District nine." 

His eyes widen as he leans forward, shocked from the sudden voice. 

"Why did you come here? To work as a maid?" 

She frowns. "I .. I didn't have a choice. My family was starving, we had no food. From volunteering to become a maid in district one, I was promised my family would be taken care of. A lot of us have sacrificed for our families, all the maids in district one are from lower districts." 

Seonghwa nods in understanding, feeling great sadness and sympathy for her and everyone else going through the evil acts of district one. Selfish, disgusting acts for the wealthy. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I just want to tell you that you're doing an amazing job, and I hope your family is well. Hopefully, one day, justice will serve for all of us." 

She sends him a small warm smile, nodding. "Hopefully. Thank you Seonghwa-ssi." 

"What's your name if I may ask?" 

"Harin."

"Thank you Harin." The small interaction between them makes him feel better, even if it's for a small while. 

And it makes him even more passionate about his future plans. 

*******

It's been about a month according to Seonghwa's calculations. A month of the same exact routine. He's locked up in his room, only escorted out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He sometimes has conversations with Harin that are quick but other than that.. he's alone. 

He's never felt so lonely.

And he still has yet to see the alpha that bought him. 

Seonghwa is in utter confusion, he just doesn't understand. Why would someone buy him for one million dollars just to completely act like he was invisible? Like he didn't exist? Any normal alpha would've already taken advantage of him already, and even if not, he would be ordered to do something. 

But here he is, alone. 

He spends his time out in the garden, admiring the plants, and reading a lot in the small library, but he's made his way through most of the books from all the spare time. What makes him even more angry is that he can't conduct his plan without being let out. If he was locked up no action could take place. 

The first step was to find Yeosang, but none of it could be possible. It makes him so frustrated, to the point that he's sometimes screaming in sobs as if he's crazy. He feels trapped inside a small bubble, he just doesn't understand. 

So one day when he's eating, he doesn't finish his food and decides to sneak out of the dining room, making his way through the mansion. It was huge, that's for sure, and he has to place himself in dark corners to hide himself from staff walking by. 

He makes his way to another wing of the mansion, finding a door that lead outside. This backyard was different, the lawn was huge and free, a pathway that led to a forest travelling further down. There was a barn further down as well, with animals inside Seonghwa presumes. This was open wide, he felt liberated. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air as he moved onto the grass. 

He finds himself entering the barn, spotting all sorts of animals in their sections. He looks around, viewing pigs and cows, and chickens, and then he sees a beautiful black horse. He hesitantly makes his way towards the dark majestic creature, slowly sticking out his right hand. 

The horse lets out a low noise, as if wondering who Seonghwa was, before slowly placing his snout near Seonghwa's hand to sniff. 

"Good horsie.. what's your name beautiful?" Seonghwa whispers, slowly petting the black hair. The horse neighs, moving it's head closer to Seonghwa. Seonghwa smiles widely, petting the creature softly. 

"His name is Shiber" a voice says from behind him. 

Seonghwa immediately freezes from the new noice, senses immediately on alert as his omega inside screams. He lowers his hand, heart beat heavy and loud in his chest as he slowly turns around to face the intruder.

_It has to be him._

Theres an ethereal man standing in front of him, beauty immense. Black on black suit screams rich, black hair swept in front of his face with sharp dark eyes. The radiance of an alpha is all over him, the smell of sweet coconut invading Seonghwa's nostrils. The intruder leaned on the barn door, arms crossed against his chest as he intensely watches Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa _knows_ this is the alpha that bought him. But because Seonghwa is one of the most passionate human beings about omega rights, instead of bowing down to his Alpha, he glares, crossing his own arms over his chest. 

Seonghwa expects the other to retaliate with dominance, because if he wanted his alpha commands could have Seonghwa on the floor in a second, but all the other did was smirk, revealing deep dimples that Seonghwa hated to admit sent a wave of flustered heat throughout him. 

"Feisty I see.." the other says, voice filled with a small lace of satoori. "I see you've disobeyed my commands on staying in your quarters Seonghwa-ssi. Do I need to remind you of who is in charge? Or shall I _show_ you what will happen when you disobey me?"

The fire of anger that burns in Seonghwa has never burned so much before. He scoffs, "You must be sick in the head if you think you can come here and tell me what to do."

San raises an eyebrow, placing his hands in his pockets as he pushes himself off the doorway, standing up straight. "Is that so? because if I recall... you belong to me now." 

Seonghwa bites his lips so hard he could draw blood. "I don't belong to anyone. One million dollars for me? You're either pathetic or just plain stupid." 

The other doesn't reply. 

"All you alphas are the same ... disgusting individuals who think they can get away with anything. I just don't understand how any normal human being can just.. _buy_ someone, as if we were objects. It's revolting, utterly revolting, I think you should know that. And you should be ashamed of yourselves because it's not right. People from other districts are dying from starvation and yet all this district cares about is making even more money than you all already have."

San stands there, listening attentively with an unreadable expression. It leaves Seonghwa feeling uncomfortable because the other's dark eyes are watching him intensely, as if looking through his soul. 

It throws Seonghwa off guard on his rant. "What are you staring at?"

"You" the other replies with another smirk. Seonghwa laughs in annoyance. "You're ridiculous, here I am voicing my concerns and yet... my god you people are really insane, don't any of you feel any sympathy or remorse?"

San shrugs, looking as if he didn't care. It only makes Seonghwa angrier. He huffs in annoyance, crossing his arms. He wasn't worth the effort, Seonghwa would just waste his breath. San didn't care, and there was nothing that could change that.

"Is my little omega upset?" San teases with a sly smile. 

Seonghwa looks away from him, facing the ground in fury. He hates that his omega inside is purring at the other with want, because if anything Seonghwa wants to punch that stupid smirk off his face. "You keep me locked away for almost a month and expect me not to be upset? Why did you even buy me then? You're nothing but a coward." 

San's demeanour changes, having heard enough. His face twists, darkening. "Come here." 

He uses his alpha demand. Seonghwa's omega has more strength in this state, and therefore Seonghwa finds himself walking towards the alpha involuntarily. 

_Fuck._

When he reaches the other, San quickly grabs him by wrapping one of his arm's around Seonghwa's waist in a dominant manner. Seonghwa wants to push him off, but as mentioned, in this state he's weak and his movements can't be controlled by what he wants, only his omega, who is burning and purring at the new contact. 

They're around the same height, but Seonghwa has never felt so small and vulnerable. He hates the dominance that takes over him, but he cant fight it, not one bit. 

"Someone's going to have to teach you how to respect your alpha" San whispers, deeply lowering his voice. Seonghwa glares at the other as San uses his other arm to raise his hand and touch Seonghwa's face, slowly caressing his cheek. Seonghwa blushes furiously, looking away towards the ground in annoyance and embarrassment. 

Seonghwa suddenly gasps when San pulls him closer so their bodies are flush pressed together. He's frozen at this new form of contact, heart beat extremely fast as he waits for the next move. 

San lowers his nose slowly into Seonghwa's neck, sniffing lightly before he slowly starts to scent him. As if on cue, Seonghwa melts, relaxing into a heated mess. The smell of coconut truly invades his nostrils now, and he finds himself involuntarily wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck to pull him closer. 

He couldn't control himself, he wanted _more and more_ of that scent. A small noise escapes his lips, resembling a moan as his face flushes in embarrassment when he realizes this. San slowly pulls away, looking back at the other with unreadable eyes filled with so much intensity. 

Seonghwa has never felt this way before, so vulnerable, so weak, so controlled. He hated it, absolutely hated it.

The alpha dominance san uses wears off. 

Seonghwa uses all his force to push San off him. Whereas others would go flying, San only slightly moves for the other to escape. Seonghwa runs back to the mansion in a hurry, panting once he finally enters his room with a slam of the door. 

_What the fuck was that?_

He runs to his bed to hide under the covers, screaming in frustration.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to hate the alpha, _loathe_ him. How did he end up feeling so weak around him? Why did his body crave the other so much? Why did he want more from him? 

He couldn't allow himself to be weak, he had a plan. He needs to stand strong to proceed, he has to be. He wouldn't allow himself to fail, not for the likes of the wealthy that only cared for themselves.

He wouldn't break. 

He wouldn't. 


	2. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe this story will have too many chapters, the most like five, so things will start to pick up fast. Thanks for reading, and a special thank you to those who have left showable love (comments and kudos). Those small acts keep me motivated to keep writing, truly. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter may be triggering, as it brings up topics of abuse, suicidal thoughts, rape, etc. 
> 
> \- Dani Xx

San creepily stands beside the bed watching the omega sleep. Seonghwa looks peaceful in the state, as if calm and restful, a contrast from the fierceness that travelled with his presence when conscious. 

He was unlike others. 

This is the first San has seen an omega so determined, so brave ... not only refusing to submit to an alpha but also in various other aspects, such as the principle of omegas. 

It wasn't that San didn't care, it just wasn't something he was aware of. Growing up in a wealthy family of majority alphas, San never had to face the hardships others went through so he just didn't understand. It wasn't easy for him to put himself in others shoes, and it wasn't because he was cruel. It's what he was taught, what he learned as he grew. 

Submissive and dominant cultures between alpha and omegas were all he knew about. 

So for Seonghwa to come with a completely different attitude towards everything, well, it's thrown him off a bit. 

**_"People from other districts are dying from starvation and yet all this district cares about is making even more money than you all already have."_ **

Those words haven't been able to leave San's mind ever since he's heard them. Oblivious to the realities of their society, he wondered, was it true? Were other people dying? He knows other districts were not as rich and developed as district one, but were the conditions _really_ that bad? 

Staring at the other sleep a moment longer he decides he needs to leave. He's infatuated he's realized. He tried his best to avoid the other and fight the new feelings in his chest, keeping Seonghwa locked away for a month was part of the plan.. but it was too hard. He just could not stay away. 

Leaning forward, he softly brushes Seonghwa's black hair away from his eyes, softly caressing one of his cheeks. Regardless of what happened, San knew one thing now. 

Seonghwa was his, and he didn't plan on letting him go. 

*******

Seonghwa assumes now that San has revealed himself the alpha will be more present in the mansion, and so, like a child, the omega acts stubborn. 

He stops eating. 

He doesn't leave his quarters anymore, refusing to exit the room. And he knows this doesn't help with the plans he wants to execute, but for the mean time he wants to be alone. He knows it's not right to starve himself, he does get hungry, but the way he felt with San, so controlled, so weak... he never wants to feel like that again. It makes him so angry when he thinks about how easy it was for him to be submissive. 

Harin tries to persuade him to come out, worried for his well-being, but he politely declines even with all her persisting. Because she starts to worry, she starts sneaking him some food and although its small it's better than nothing. 

He's grateful, but he also feels in the wrong. "You don't have to do this Harin-ssi, I don't want you to get in trouble." She shakes her head. "You must eat Seonghwa, you cannot starve. Take the food." 

It works for a few days, until another staff member in the kitchen rats her out. Those women have always been against her because she interacts with Seonghwa, so she's not surprised.

San calls her to his private wing that one day. She finds herself standing in the middle of his office with her hands behind her back, facing the floor in guilt. 

"What is it that you're doing?" San asks in a deep tone. His normal voice isn't that deep, but when he's dealing with serious matters the alpha in him makes his voice drop a couple of octaves. It comes out as a question, but it's more of a demand. His eyes are serious as he watches her, seated at his desk. 

"I... I'm sorry Mr. Choi" she whispers. 

"That wasn't an answer to my question Harin-ssi, I won't ask again." 

"Seonghwa-ssi has stopped eating, he won't come out of his room even with my persistence. I was worried, so I started to sneak him some food" she quickly answered. 

He slowly nods, proceeding to stand from his chair. Walking towards Harin, he leans on the front of his desk, crossing his arms. "And what made you think that was okay?" 

Harin ponders her next few words, nervous and tongue tied. She shrugs. 

"What are the rules?" he asks. 

"Eating is only allowed in the dining room" she quickly replies. 

San nods. "You know them.. and yet you act against them?" She frowns. "Mr. Choi I-" 

"Don't let this happen again. I'll be taking matters into my own hands for now. You'll be on cleaning duty for a week." 

She nods, understanding her punishment. She's relieved if anything, others have received far worse from other alphas. But with matters changing, she still worries for Seonghwa's state, a boy she's come to love as her own son. 

"Please do not hurt him sir" Harin speaks up in a sense of bravery. 

San looks at her, surprised from the sudden outburst of words. As if sensing his surprise, she bows deeply onto the ground in apology. Did San really look like a monster?

"You're dismissed" he calmly states, walking back to his desk. 

*******

The evening approaches when Seonghwa removes himself from his bubble bath. Wrapping a towel around him, his stomach suddenly rumbles loudly in hunger. 

_Maybe I should drop the childish act._

Exiting the bathroom, he screams when he spots an unrecognizable maid standing in his room. She smiles, bowing. "Evening Seonghwa-ssi, dinner is ready and you're requested in the dining room. I'm here to prepare you. I've picked out your outfit, and will quickly fix your hair and shine your face when you're done dressing." 

Seonghwa glares. "I'm not hungry. And where is Harin-ssi?" 

She frowns, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but this isn't up for debate. Harin has gotten in trouble for bringing you food from Mr. Choi. You're requested, and if you do not comply I'm afraid Mr. Choi may give Harin more punishments than she has already been given." 

Seonghwa's heart drops. 

This was all his fault. If he didn't refuse to eat, Harin wouldn't have gotten in trouble. He didn't want any harm coming to her, she was the sweetest being in the whole place to him, almost like a mother figure. Seonghwa didn't want anything but good for her. 

"Is she okay?" he asks, eyes wide in concern. The maid nods.

Seonghwa sighs, deciding to comply. It's the usual dress pants and button down shirt he's made to wear, before she blow dries his hair and styles it up perfectly. She pats his face with all these beauty enhancing products, which makes him frown a bit. Why was she pampering him so much to eat? He didn't question it though. 

It all made sense when he entered the dining room, because sitting at the other end of the table, opposite from where he sat (and for the first time) was San. 

The alpha sends him a small smile, one filled with a teasing gesture. "Seonghwa-ssi."

Seonghwa holds his usual glare at the other as he takes a seat across from him in his usual spot. "Well, this is a first." 

San hums, picking up his glass filled with red wine to take a sip from. He leans back in his chair. "I think it's time we start having our meals together, don't you?"

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like there is something you want?"

San chuckles, placing his cup back down. "Why do you always think there is an ulterior motive? You should be grateful, look at the life you're living." 

"I should be grateful about being locked up in a room?" Seonghwa laughs, shaking his head. 

"This is normal, you belong to me now Seonghwa."

"So what, do you want me to act as your personal maid? Or do you propose we act as real mates? Want me to be submissive to my alpha's every demand, is that what you want?" Seonghwa asks, voice filled with menace. 

The alpha chuckles again. "You're quite the brave one you know. A lot of other alphas wouldn't stand for your rude behaviour."

Seonghwa's eyes narrow. "Are you implying you're different?" 

San shrugs as maids begin to enter the dining room with trays of food. "Or maybe I'm just infatuated by you." 

_Infatuated?_

Seonghwa doesn't have a response to that he realizes, but annoyingly, he can feel his face heating up in a blush. _Why did his body react so easily towards the alpha?_

"Now eat, you've caused enough trouble" San demands. He doesn't use his alpha tone, so Seonghwa still has control over himself, but knowingly Seonghwa was still stubborn, regardless of how hungry he was. 

"I'm not hungry" he lies, leaning back into his chair. "and if you want to punish someone, punish me. Don't drag Harin into this, she was only looking out for me." 

San sighs. "Harin-ssi disobeyed the rules I set, so therefore she will be punished. She will return, don't worry, and as for you.." he tsks and doesn't finish his sentence. "Now eat." 

Seonghwa looks at the delicious looking food in front of him, stomach rumbling from the smell. He could feel the salivation in his mouth, but his eyes travel back to the other at the end of the table with a new mindset. 

"I'll eat... if you promise to give me more freedom" Seonghwa proposes. San raises an eyebrow. "and by freedom.. what do you presume?" 

"I want out, no more restrictions to my quarters. I want to be able to roam the mansion freely, as well as go outside whenever I want. I want to explore district one." 

This could be a major start-up for his plan. 

San bursts out laughing, dimples appearing as he uses his hand to cover his mouth. Seonghwa watches him in annoyance until he calms down, eventually looking back at Seonghwa.

"Do you play me for a fool? Who in their right mind would give you permission to do such with everything you've done? You've disobeyed me numerous times, and still continue to disrespect me. Do you think it's what you deserve?" 

Seonghwa frowns as silence comes upon him. _Damnit_ , he should've thought this through a bit more. It was worth a shot, but San was right. If Seonghwa wanted to earn all of those rights he had to prove to the other he deserved it, no matter how much it annoyed him to. 

San sighs, leaning forward. "I'll make you a deal." This catches his attention as their eyes land on one another again. 

"There is a family dinner we're going to have to attend tomorrow night. If you don't act up the entirety of it, as well as obey my rules, treat me with respect, and _eat,_ we can then consider this whole freedom thing. How does that sound?"

"Family dinner?" Seonghwa asks. 

San nods. "It's a usual Choi thing, but now that I've claimed an omega It's mandatory I bring you along. So.. what do you say?" 

Seonghwa ponders this. Yes, he feels a lot of anger towards San with everything that's happened. He bought him, he continues to claim him, and on top of that makes him feel weak and vulnerable. But with the control San has on him, he hasn't really used it to his advantage Seonghwa realizes, especially like how other alphas would (other than the other day in the barn). If San wanted, he could have Seonghwa eating with involuntary force with his alpha demand, but he chooses to not use it. He's a bit disoriented, San wasn't acting in the true alpha nature Seonghwa knew of. 

Regardless, Seonghwa needed this. If he wanted to move along with his plan, which of course started with finding Yeosang, he needed the freedom. So as much as he hated it, he needed to comply. 

"We have a deal." 

*******

He's dressed in all white the next evening. He has on more makeup than he's ever had, and his black hair has been curled into spiralling locks.

After getting ready he's led to the entrance of the mansion, his first time being there since he's arrived. An expensive looking long black car is situated at the bottom of the stone steps with a man dressed as a driver waiting patiently beside the vehicle. 

"Ready?"

Seonghwa jumps when an arm wraps around his waist as San joins alongside him. He glares at the other, trying to move away but the alpha's grasp only tightens. San turns to look at him. "In my family's eyes, we're traditional mates. You need to put up with the act, remember our deal." 

"But we're not near them right now."

"It's practice, you're already jumping away and all I did was put my arm around you. You need to get used to it." Seonghwa sighs, turning away mumbling some words of annoyance with a fierce blush on his face. San smirks. "What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

Seonghwa notices San is dressed in white as well, they're matching, and of course looking dashing as usual. He hates to admit it, but San is attractive, there was no doubt about that. 

They sit separated in the vehicle (San called it a limo). Seonghwa watches as San keeps his attention on a handheld technological phone, typing away on it the majority of the time. He knows it's called a cellphone, he's seen it on TV, he just hasn't seen one in real life. 

If Seonghwa thought San's mansion was big, this place was enormous. The mansion they pull up to is one that has his mouth dropping and eyes widening. 

"Home sweet home" San whispers with a sigh. Seonghwa looked at him with a bit of confusion, his omega could sense it. It was if San was _dreading_ it. 

When they exit the vehicle, San's arm is quick to come around Seonghwa's waist again. Seonghwa doesn't physically react this time, but inside, he's burning. His omega is dancing widely, singing a happy tune, and the smell of coconut that infiltrates his nostrils has his insides singing. 

A maid appears. "San-ssi, please come with me." She bows to the both of them before heading up the grand stone steps, in which they follow along. San's arm around him doesn't move. They pass some guards before entering the mansion. 

It doesn't even look like a habitable to Seonghwa, he doesn't understand how anyone could ever call a place like this home. He would never feel comfortable living in a place so big. 

"You okay?" San whispers into his ear. Seonghwa looks at him then quickly looks away after realizing their faces were extremely close. He blushes with a nod. "Yes." He's hit with a new set of nerves once they enter the dining room. There are unrecognizable people occupied in the majority of the seats, all turning towards them as they enter the room. 

"San!" a girl yells. 

"San, it's nice to see you. Come have a seat." 

San and Seonghwa take their seats side by side on one side the table. Majority of the eyes at the table are on Seonghwa.

"Abeoji, Eomma, everyone, this is Seonghwa.. my mate." 

"The one you bought?" a posh older woman in the corner states with a smirk. "Seoyeon" one of the men warn, giving her a look before she rolls her eyes.

Seonghwa swallows a lump down his throat, forcing a small smile onto his face as he lightly bows. People are watching him with different expressions.

He's guessing the man at the head of the table is San's father, because he resembles him a lot. "Nice to meet you Seonghwa-ssi, and welcome to the family." 

"Thank you Mr. Choi" Seonghwa replies with another small bow.

It's quiet as they're all served by countless maids coming in and out of the room. There's about twenty people around the long table. Some just stare, others send judgemental faces and some don't even acknowledge him.

It's one boy that catches Seonghwa's attention, he's sitting at the far end staring at Seonghwa with a curious expression. His black hair is in a kind of bowl cut and he has tanner skin then a lot of the people at the table. 

He's not an alpha like everyone else at the table.

He's a _beta._

Beta's were rare where they came from, there were hardly any in district seven. He's never truly known one, so to sense one in front of him... it's different. Seonghwa sends the boy a smile. 

"So" San's mother starts, looking towards Seonghwa as she finishes chewing. "When do you plan on breeding pups?" 

Seonghwa almost chokes on his food in disbelief. "Excuse me?" 

She raises an eyebrow. "What other purpose would you have? You've been claimed to breed for my son, so I'm asking when you plan to start" she disgustingly replies. 

The anger in him only starts to rise, _if he could just say something_. San gives him a look of warning before turning to his mother. "Eomma, enough. We didn't come here to be asked private questions." 

"Are you defending this mere villager? They're nothing but pathetic, weak breeders. I don't see the problem in my asking" She states confidently. 

Sensing Seonghwa's rising anger, San places a hand on his thigh from under the table, squeezing his leg in a comforting gesture. Weirdly the small action calms him down enough to hold his tongue.

Luckily, someone else saves the tense moment by interjecting. 

"Moving on, I'm San's sister, Haneul, it's nice to meet you Seonghwa." She resembles her brother with her sharp eyes and dimpled smile. Seonghwa bows to her, sending her a smile as well.

The dinner continues, others in the family making light conversation. There's anger still burning in Seonghwa as he plays with his food on his plate, he wasn't hungry. These people really viewed omegas as nothing but objects, it was blasphemy. 

It was why he was so determined, and things like this only fuelled his determination. 

Looking around, he notices that while everyone interacts, the beta kept quiet, kept to himself. He barely looked at anyone, eyes on his food. Seonghwa frowned, why did he seem like such an outcast? 

Seonghwa pats San to tell him he needs to use the washroom, but others hear. 

"Oh Jongho, please accompany Seonghwa to the washroom" Mr. Choi states. Jongho, the beta, looks up then quickly nods before standing. Seonghwa awkwardly stands as well, bowing before following Jongho outside of the dining room. 

"The washroom is just around this corner" Jongho states, nodding to the door on the left after they make it down a long hallway. 

"I'm sorry but I don't actually need to use the washroom. I just needed to get away for a bit.. the prying eyes were uncomfortable" Seonghwa admits. 

Jongho nods in appreciation. "I understand, trust me." 

Seonghwa frowns, and with a bit of hesitation he decides to speak up. "I've never met a beta before, so it's nice to finally encounter one." Jongho sends him a small smile. "You noticed huh?" 

Seonghwa nods.

Jongho sighs, and as if sensing Seonghwa knew something was off speaks up. "I hate these family dinners, I've been nothing but a burden to this family ever since I was born." 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a beta. Everyone else in the room are alphas, the whole Choi family is. I was the only one born as one and because of that everyone looks down on me." 

Seonghwa's frown only deepens. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jongho. And I can understand where you're coming from. Omegas are treated the same, if not worse by society, and I know it must be really hard to face this not only in public but also with your family. It's ridiculous." 

Jongho turns his head, as if examining the other. "You're the first that's spoken to me with such... contrition. Thank you Seonghwa-ssi." 

Seonghwa smiles fondly at him. 

"San is a lucky one to say the least, you're.. different." 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes at the mention of San, gaining a laugh from Jongho that reveals a cute gummy smile. "I'm not a fool. I'm a beta, our senses are different, and I can sense you and San are quite infatuated with one another." 

Seonghwa scoffs. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jongho chuckles. "I'm truly happy for San, it's about time he settles down." 

Seonghwa's suddenly curious. "How are you and San related?" 

"Our dads are half brothers, so he's my half cousin? Anyways, he's like a brother to me. He's one of the few in the family that treat me well. I know he may seem harsh at first but trust me.. San is a good person." 

The comment has Seonghwa thinking. 

"I guess we should go back before they wonder where we are" Jongho states. 

Seonghwa nods, but stops the other when a sudden realization comes into mind. "I have a proposition for you."

Jongho raises an eyebrow. 

"I know my plans are far fetched and it's going to take a lot. But I'm a fighter for the rights of my people, omegas, and anyone in general who are discriminated against for who they are. In this case, it would also be betas. It's going to be a lot of work... but, I'm determined to make a change. And I think with you.. we could make a really good team. What do you say?"

Jongho is silent for a few seconds, thinking. Seonghwa's a bit nervous, what if Jongho not only declined but told his family about his plans? They were just assumptions but it was always risky.

Luckily, Jongho eventually smiles at him again. "I'm in."

On their way home, Seonghwa has never been more relieved to be back in the vehicle. He sighs, leaning his head back with a closure of his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my parents." 

Seonghwa opens his eyes, gaze meeting with the alpha that was already staring at him. He closes back his eyes. "It's nothing I'm not already familiar with." San doesn't reply to that, but Seonghwa could sense that the other was still staring at him. 

The rest of the ride is quiet. 

*******

A week passes and Seonghwa has been given the freedom of roaming the mansion. He uses this to an advantage, spending most of his time outside and in the barns with the animals. He's eating regularly as well as he promised, and hasn't acted up. San and him only eat dinner together, exchanging a few words about each other's days between their meals, civil. 

At first it's awkward, Seonghwa isn't used to being with the other. Eventually, although he tries his best to fight the new emotions he's feeling he notices he actually starts to look forward to their dinners. 

Seonghwa finds out that San owns parts of his parents' business. It explains why he's never around, Seonghwa only hears from him at dinner timer. 

And Seonghwa is a bit perplexed himself. 

These new emotions he was feeling was an arrangement of confusion. He wants to be angry at the alpha for claiming him, buying him like an object, controlling his actions, the list could go on, but that fierceness that came in the beginning was slowly disappearing. He was still determined about his plan, but San...

San was different. 

"Because you've been doing well, I'll allow you to roam the streets of district one tomorrow. I have a day off so we can go together, anywhere you want" San tells him that evening in the dining room. 

"When are you going to allow me to explore the district _myself_? It's still not total freedom if you're up my ass" Seonghwa replies. San gives him a look in warning, not appreciating the remark. 

"Sorry" Seonghwa apologizes quickly. He worked hard to get where he was, he wouldn't let that go so easily. 

"When I learn I can fully trust you. Is that clear enough?" 

Seonghwa sighs with a nod. _Better than nothing._

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?" 

The omega ponders this, he can't really start his plan until he's gained San's full trust. So for now, he's guessing he should pick somewhere he's just always wanted to be. "I want to see the animals."

"You.. want to visit a zoo?" 

Seonghwa eagerly nods with a wide smile. "In district seven we didn't have many animals. I've seen on TV the various species there are, it's quite fascinating. It would be nice to see them up close and personal, face to face." 

San watches him with an unreadable expression, the tiniest of smiles on his face. 

Seonghwa frowns. "What?"

"Nothing, zoo it is." 

Smiling again, Seonghwa's attention returns to his food, leaving the alpha in front of once again questioning the new feeling blossoming in his chest.

 _ **"You're afraid of love"**_ Wooyoung's voice rings in his mind. 

San didn't believe in love. Love was a weakness to him. It made him vulnerable. He grew up in a family where these elements weren't very present. Yes they loved each other, but it was hard to show. They gained high positions because of their cold nature, but with Seonghwa... San just couldn't help it. With Seonghwa, San could be himself. 

Seonghwa was different. 

*******

"Oh my god, I've never seen anything so cute!" 

"Shhhh, we must remember Koalas live in quiet habitats" the zoo instructor informs. Seonghwa quickly apologizes before returning his attention to the animal. He looks at the big pamphlet he received at the entrance, reading more about the animal he's never seen before. 

San stands back with a couple of guards, dark sunglasses on his face. His arms are crossed as if bored, which is true because he's not interested in animals, but he's also captivated watching Seonghwa admire each animal.

It's cute. 

"Did you know horses could sleep standing up?" Seonghwa asks him, reading the pamphlet as they move onto the next section. 

"No, that's pretty cool." 

"I know right, animals are just so fascinating."

If someone were to tell Seonghwa he would not only be visiting a zoo with the alpha but also getting along with him in the beginning of everything, he would've never believed it. But here the two of them were, both from different worlds brought together by force getting along. In the moment, it just felt nice for the both of them, as if... as if they were _real_ mates. 

After the zoo, San takes them to get some dinner at a yummy noodle shop, and after they finish eating they decide to get ice cream at a popular stand outside. Seonghwa has never tried ice-cream before, so once his tongue touches the sweet taste of vanilla he's humming in euphoria. 

He's in love with ice cream. 

He continuously licks the cold treat in his hands, eager to get more in his mouth. "Slow your roll, you're gonna get a brain freeze" San warns, watching the other with a smile. 

"It's so good, where have you been all my life?" Seonghwa whispers. San laughs, shaking his head. The unrecognizable feeling in his heart for Seonghwa only increases more and more.

The omega looks at him after taking a break from his ice cream with a dirty mouth. San sighs, grabbing a napkin from his pocket. "C'mere."

He approaches the omega, quickly using the napkin to wipe around Seonghwa's mouth and his lips. Seonghwa watches him in silence as the other does, until he finishes with a small smile. 

"There" San whispers. 

It's weird, it's as if everything stops around them. They stare at one another with confused eyes, a feeling they both are new to running through their bodies. Seonghwa is the first to look away, coughing awkwardly. 

"I'm ready to go." 

San nods, shaking out of his trance before they make their way back to the car.

*******

A few days pass and Seonghwa doesn't hear from San at all. The alpha has even stopped eating dinner with him. As much as Seonghwa tried not to care, he couldn't help but worry about the other. 

On the bright side, Harin is back and Seonghwa doesn't forget to apologize to her. She shakes him off. "It's fine Seonghwa-ssi, I would do it all again for you anyways." 

"Do you know where San-ssi is? I haven't seen him in a couple of days." 

She frowns with a shake of her head. "All I know is that he's requested to be left alone. I never know what's going on through that challenging mind of his." She sighs, returning her attention to folding Seonghwa's laundry. 

Seonghwa frowns and starts to wonder if it was about their recent interactions, _was San avoiding him?_

Deciding to use his spare time to head outside to the barn, he's surprised when he spots a familiar face near the entrance of the mansion. "Jongho-ssi?" 

The beta turns to him with a smile. "Hyung, it's nice to see you again. I came to drop some important documents for San, but now that you're here I would love to have a chat. Are you free?" 

Seonghwa nods. "Follow me." 

He takes Jongho outside. They take their seats on a bench near one of the numerous gardens in the backyard.

"I have some good news" Jongho starts, turning to the omega. Seonghwa nods, attentive. "I've been speaking around to a couple of people I know and they want to join. They're betas as well, and they also know a lot of omegas and other betas that would be in favour of joining alongside us."

Seonghwa's jaw drops. "Oh my god, this is perfect news Jongho-ssi! You're amazing!" 

He reaches forward to hug the beta, surprising the younger a bit. Jongho eventually returns the gesture with a wide smile. "There's an underground area that only certain people know of, I think it's the perfect place to meet. We've set one up for tomorrow night, we really need you there." 

Seonghwa gasps. "That's amazing Jongho, seriously, it's just" Seonghwa frowns. "San hasn't granted me much freedom, I don't know how I could possibly make it without him knowing." 

Jongho hums in understanding. "A lot of people are looking forward to this, and I know I can't do this without you. I can try to postpone it but it'll be really hard."

Seonghwa sighs, running his hands through his hair in frustration. San had not granted him total freedom. Going behind his back would not only be hard but also could result in a downfall. But because Seonghwa was stubborn, he had already made up his mind. 

"I'm coming, I have to be there. We're going to have to sneak it though." 

Jongho nods with a proud smile. "That's what I love to hear. I'll be here tomorrow at ten in the night to pick you. I'll try to distract the guards and staff with a fake devise. If you could find a way to get to the entrance without being caught, we got a plan." 

Seonghwa nods with determination. They were going to do this. 

*******

He still doesn't hear from San the next day, but he's not worried as much as he was before. If anything he's thankful, because it gives him one less person to avoid and Seonghwa doesn't think he could face San without feeling guilty. 

He shouldn't care really, but he couldn't help it with everything that's happened and the surprising kindness San has treated him with. His omega wasn't going to be happy disobeying it's alpha to sneak around. 

But Seonghwa had to do this. 

When night time rolls around he dresses in a black hoodie and some black sweatpants, placing the hoodie over his head. He doesn't think he needs anything else, and now that San gave him the freedom of roaming the mansion the door that led to the rest of the mansion was never locked anymore. 

He slowly opens the door, peeking his head out to see if anyone was in the corridor. At this time of night most of the staff were in their own quarters, only ones present the guards who kept watch. Making his way outside of the room, he slowly closes his door before proceeding down the hall. He was nervous, he didn't want to get caught. He made sure to stop at every corner of a corridor, peering down it to make sure the coast was clear before proceeding. 

Eventually making it towards the entrance, he notices Jongho's plan worked because where there would usually be guards standing in the foyer is empty of any people. Seonghwa lightly runs, opening the front door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Seonghwa gasps, turning around with wide eyes before sighing in relief. It was Harin. 

"Harin-ssi, god you scared me. Don't worry, just going out for some fresh air. I'll be back" he lies. He feels bad, but he didn't have much time to explain everything. He promises to himself he'll tell her everything eventually. 

She nods, skeptical, as if not believing his words but deciding to leave it. "Be safe." 

He nods before proceeding to head out the front door, closing it behind him as quiet as he could. Spotting a car at the bottom of the steps, he assumes its Jongho's and runs towards it, getting inside. The driver smiles and nods at Seonghwa. 

"Jongho-ssi should be here in a few." 

Seonghwa nods, bowing politely back towards the driver. He sighs, trying to shake off his nerves. He never thought he would be actually doing this, he can't believe it even worked. Soon enough, Jongho is seen coming out of the mansion, guards behind resuming their positions. Luckily the windows of the car are tinted so they can't spot Seonghwa in the vehicle. 

Jongho jumps into the passenger seat beside the driver, turning to Seonghwa in the back seat with a wide smile. "Great job hyung, lets go!"

*******

The underground area wasn't an understatement, it was literally underground. The driver dropped them off near a dark alley where a door in the dark was opened for them. Steps were immediately seen, narrow ones, which they descended before entering a dark cold hallway. 

"Just around here" Jongho whispers. 

Opening another door, Jongho and him entered an enormous area. Inside are plenty of people seated in cheap looking chairs. They quiet down when they enter, turning towards the two. A lot of them greet Jongho as he led the both of them towards the centre of the room. 

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. This won't be too long, many of you probably have to be home soon. I want to start off with introducing you to someone important. This is Park Seonghwa from district seven. He's the individual who brought up this whole idea. Please welcome him with open arms, because without him we cannot be successful." 

Jongho moves aside for him. Seonghwa smiles at the beta before turning back to the crowd, a bit nervous. There was about one hundred people if he estimated the body count, it was way more than he thought there would be.

"Hello everyone, my name is Park Seonghwa, and I'm here ... for the same reasons you are. Determined to fight for the rights of our people, to fight for equality" Seonghwa starts. "None of this could have been possible without Jongho-ssi, thank you, so please give him a round of applause."

Everyone claps, the majority of the people smiling at Jongho who bows in gratitude. 

"Now as we know, to start off, there is a yearly auction that takes place where omegas are sold to wealthy alphas in this district. Many are ripped away from loved ones, I assume many of you have been as well."

People in the audience nod.

"It's disgusting isn't it? They view us as ... literal objects. As if we aren't human enough to be given the opportunities they receive just because of the way we were born. In addition to these auctions, a lot of people working for the wealthy are from lower districts and are unpaid. Majority of the maids in my residence are from district nine, as we all know, one of the lowest districts where people are suffering."

Seonghwa sighs. "The amount of injustice we're served is unfathomable. We're sold, claimed, raped, made to be controlled and submissive. Jongho here is treated unfairly by his family just because he's a beta." 

Jongho frowns, looking down. 

"I was ripped away from my home, my loved ones, all because of this auction. We never have a choice.. but aren't we human just like everyone else?"

"Yes we are" some people in the audience reply. 

"Before we proceed, would anyone like to share their story? We're all open ears, and sometimes it's helpful to talk about it."

The audience is quiet for the first few seconds, a lot of people afraid or not ready to talk. Eventually a woman raises her hand. Seonghwa nods. 

She stands from her seat. "My mate has never loved me. I was sold in the auction a few years ago. Till now, I've been abused every single day of my life. He's raped me countless times. The only blessing from the claim is the three children we have together. I also miscarried various times because of the abuse, but I know I'm stronger than I sometimes believe. I will continue to be strong for my children, and I'm hopeful one day justice will come for us all." 

Seonghwa's eyes tear up as he listens. He sends her a sweet smile. "Thank you for sharing your story, and yes, you are stronger than you think. We will get through this together."

Another person raises their hand, a male this time.

"My alpha totally disregards me, he acts like I don't exist. He's not that wealthy, so he doesn't have maids and such. I'm his maid, I clean, cook, everything. Every night, he brings someone home to fuck in our bedroom. I've wanted to kill myself countless times, but... things like this keep me going. I'm hoping that one day I will be happy, its the reason why I'm still holding on." 

Seonghwa sniffs, wiping the tears that escape his eyes. "You will be happy one day, I promise you. Together, we will get through this." 

A few more people share their stories before Jongho speaks up. "We're planning a rebellion, and we're going to need your help."

Seonghwa nods, face determined. "You all have a choice and can choose to be in it or not. There are no hard feelings, I understand a lot of you have families to return to. There's no guarantee, but this rebellion may involve lots of violence and hardships, and I know it's risky, many of us can lose our lives. But this is the only way we can get what we want, for our people, the justice and freedom for omegas, for betas, for you, for your children, your families, for the other districts who have people dying everyday from hunger and malnutrition." 

The crowd get's a bit loud, everyone talking over one another in excitement. Jongho smiles at Seonghwa, nodding his head. 

The revolution has begun. 

***

Seonghwa should've known to be more quiet when he got home, but the excitement of the night was getting to him. Jongho knew San's mansion well so he dropped him off at the back, showing him a secret route he could use to get into the house. 

It worked for that time being, until he entered his room, oblivious to the person sitting in the corner of his room until he looked up, gasping.

Seonghwa has never seen San look so angry.

His omega whimpers as he gulps, closing the door behind him slowly. It was 2am, _how did San even know?_

The alpha isn't even looking at him, gaze on the floor as his jaw tightens. "I just want answers, and don't you dare try lying to me." 

Seonghwa bites his lips in fear, pondering his next few words. Seonghwa wasn't ready to tell San about his plans. Maybe in the future, if San proved himself reliable, but for now Seonghwa didn't think San cared enough to agree with it at all. He knew San could easily put a stop to things, so for now, he wanted things to remain a secret. 

"What are you talking about? I went out for a walk." 

San sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. Standing up, he grabs a piece of furniture sitting on Seonghwa's dresser for decoration, using all his strength to throw it across the room.

Seonghwa gasps, watching the glass object shatter to pieces. 

"I won't ask again. Where the _fuck_ were you?" San seethes, turning to Seonghwa finally. 

_His eyes were red._

Seonghwa has never seen San in this state. He starts to question his next reply, pondering if he should tell him the truth in fear of his life because this San was not the San he knew, but because San was impatient in this moment of time and Seonghwa wasn't replying, San's demeanour turned even darker. 

"Come here." 

He uses his alpha tone. 

_No._

Seonghwa involuntarily walks towards the alpha. He tries to stop himself, using all his might but his omega was too strong in this state. San grabs him harshly, looking him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I was out with Jongho" Seonghwa finds himself saying without wanting. 

"Doing what?" 

"We're planning a rebellion to take down district one and fight for the rights of omegas and betas." 

_No._

San lets him go, eyes narrowing. "You're doing _what_?" 

Seonghwa frowns, looking away from the other. The power wears off, but he's weak, it's how omegas felt after alphas used their power on them. Regardless of what happened, San was always going to have that control over him. 

San laughs, but it's one filled with menace, sending a shiver down Seonghwa's back. "Congratulations, you just lost the freedom you were granted." 

Seonghwa glares. "Go ahead, take it. It won't stop me, I'll find a way to fight against you and everyone else who disrespects my people for who we are. Regardless of what you do, I will never stop fighting, I will rebel until the day I die San, so go ahead."

San's fingers curl in anger, resembling fists. His anger is off the roof, he needs to get out of there before he does something he will regret for the rest of his life. He didn't want to hurt the omega, but his anger was getting the best of him.

"I've never been the bad guy Seonghwa... but if you continue disobeying me, you'll leave me with no choice." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

San leaves without another word, slamming the door. Seonghwa hears the lock twist on the other side. 

_Back to square one._


	3. The Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun! You'll see things for Sanhwa really change up in this chapter so for everyone that's been waiting here ya go! Holiday season is busy, I'm trying my best to finish this story. Everything is planned so stay tuned. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Lots of love! Happy holidays! and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! 
> 
> \- Dani Xx

A couple of days have passed. 

Seonghwa hasn't left his room (not that he even could anyways because not only was the door locked but San also made sure there was a guard standing near always).

He didn't want to see San for the time being so that was a positive. Seonghwa feels bad for disobeying the alpha, but he also feels like the other acted quite rash. It's what upsets him.

It was as if the other was a completely different person from the man Seonghwa came to know, the one who didn't portray himself as a stereotypical alpha. Seonghwa didn't want to label San as one because it wasn't right and San proved him wrong countless times, but the continued control San had over him was making him think otherwise. 

Harin started bringing his food to his room, full course meals this time. She says San doesn't want him leaving the room at all, so he's allowed to eat in his room for the time being. 

He's never felt more conflicted.

On the other end was the alpha experiencing various emotions. The truth was, San knew Seonghwa had disappeared that night because the alpha checked up on him every night. Although he was avoiding the other from after their zoo day, he still craved to see the other. So, at night like a coward when the omega was sleeping and unaware of his surroundings was when he would sneak into his room and just watch him for a bit, checking up on him. 

Seeing Seonghwa disappear that night sent him into a frenzy. Did Seonghwa run away? Was he kidnapped? He was about to panic until one of the guards checked the cameras, viewing the omega getting into a car with Jongho.

San was furious. 

He didn’t understand, it’s not like he was hostile. Why did Seonghwa continue to repeatedly disobey him? What was it going to take? And Seonghwa was planning a rebellion? What the hell was that even supposed to mean, was the omega crazy? Was he asking for a death sentence?

In his office San couldn't even concentrate on his work. Stuck in his thoughts, although still upset with the omega he regrets acting up the way he did. For the first time since the two have met, Seonghwa looked _afraid_ of him that night. It ached his chest to think about, because he never wanted Seonghwa to be afraid of him. He wasn't a monster, and he didn't ever want to be painted as one. He knows he comes off a bit harsh and cold at first but it's only to intimate others to get what he wants. 

There's suddenly a knock on his office door. "Come in." 

When the door opens, San spots Jongho walking into the office. The alpha sends him a dirty glare, "What the hell do you want?" 

Jongho frowns. "Look, I know you must've found out about-"

"Get out" San growls. 

Jongho rolls his eyes with a sigh. " _Here we go._ " 

"You're my fucking cousin! You could've at least come to me, how the hell could you go behind my back and do this!?" San roars. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand!" Jongho yells back. 

Ready to yell again San stops himself, eyebrows furrowing. "What?" 

"Hyung I love you okay? you're one of the few who treat me well in the family, regardless of who I am, but you don't even know the _half_ of what I got through _just_ for being a beta."

San frowns. 

"Would you please just talk to Seonghwa? You're being ignorant, and I'm not saying that to disrespect you but there's a lot you aren't aware of, a lot you don't know. If you would just _listen_ for once, you would see.. the grass isn't always greener on the other side."

San remains silent, thinking. 

"We need him hyung, truly. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you like go behind your back unless it was for something important. And if anything.. we could really use your help too. Please, just talk to him." 

_Jongho was right_ , as much as he hated to admit it. Sighing in defeat, he nods, and with a whisper he replies, "Fine."

*******

Another two days pass before San finds the courage to finally approach the omega. He finds himself standing outside Seonghwa's room that evening with the omega's food, informing Harin of his plans and how she could take the rest of the night off.

Knocking on the door to inform the other someone is entering the room, he's feeling a bit nervous suddenly. The alpha rarely ever felt nervous, Seonghwa really had an affect on him. San just wanted him and Seonghwa to be cordial with one another. 

Grabbing the keys, he unlocks the door and with a deep breath enters the room, rolling the trolly of food inside. San's eyebrows furrow when Seonghwa isn't in the bedroom. He checks the small study also known as a library, and then the bathroom. 

Still no Seonghwa. He really didn't want a repeat of the other time.

His anxiety starts to rise as he makes his way through the last door. He sighs in relief when he spots the omega in the small garden attached to his room, sitting on the grass examining some new flowers growing. 

Seonghwa smiles, turning his head. "Harin-ssi, these purple flowers are-" once spotting San he stops speaking, smile dropping as a glare replaces his features. He quickly stands up, crossing his arms in a defensive matter.

San sends him an awkward smile. "Hey, can we talk?" 

Seonghwa shakes his head. "I don't want to talk to you." 

San approaches him anyways, ignoring his answer. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day okay? Truly, I was just so angry about how you went behind my back and disobeyed me, especially after it seemed like we were on the right path. I was worried when you weren't in your room, I thought you could've been taken or hurt. I was so worried only to find out you snuck out. It was hard to control my anger and I'm sorry."

It takes a lot for San to apologize, it really wasn't in his nature, but he wanted Seonghwa to know how sorry he was. He didn't mean to scare or hurt the other. 

Seonghwa's hard face softens as he sighs, gaze turning towards the ground. "I'm sorry too ... I know I can be a stubborn hardhead at times." 

"You can say that again" San mutters. Seonghwa hears and chuckles in disbelief, lightly hitting the alpha who smiles at him as well. 

"I promise you I wouldn't be doing any of this unless it was relevant and something I'm really passionate about. It was hard having to build your trust to gain freedom but also needing to proceed with my plans. I had to choose one and well ..." Seonghwa cuts off, the answer evident since he snuck out. 

San sighs, taking a seat on the grass. He pats the spot beside him and although Seonghwa is a bit hesitant, he eventually takes a seat beside the latter. 

It's funny if you look at them from afar. San is in his usual formal attire wearing a suit in the grass whereas Seonghwa wears a matching red sweater and joggers. They were different, but it's what made them fit. 

"I just want to understand... I know I haven't been doing much listening. So tell me, why this rebellion? What is this all about? What am I missing? What do I need to know?"

Seonghwa looks at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" San nods, face genuine. "I'm serious." 

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrow in realization. _It wasn't his fault._ "You.. you seriously don't know what goes on, do you?" 

San shakes his head. "Other than the yearly auction, which I know is not right but I didn't deem it as harmful I mean ... I now have you." 

Seonghwa blushes furiously, turning away from the other with a small smile he couldn't stop from forming on his face. "As lovely as that sounds, it isn't like that for everyone San-ssi."

With San's attention on him, Seonghwa sighs, ready to finally open up. It felt right in the moment, he knew it was what he wanted. 

"I grew up in an orphanage. I was dropped at the doorstep as a newborn with nothing but a name attached to my chest in paper, as if my parents wanted me but .. couldn't keep me?" he shrugs. "I don't hold any grudges, I still grew up with loving people around me. I just always wonder who they are, you know? Are they still alive? How was life for them, were they happy? Were they in love? What made them give me away?"

San's gaze on him doesn't move an inch. Seonghwa pauses with a sigh before continuing. 

"I'm from district seven, and although everyone was content with what they had, it wasn't easy. We still had various poor living conditions. Our access to water sometimes had challenges when we ran out of filters, and times like winter were hard because our food portion for everyone decreased from the harsh weather. We didn't get to eat as much, but we were okay. What concerned me was our healthcare, because if someone fell ill, although there were people trained to help, our equipment was nowhere near close to adequate. All those entertainment shows I would watch on the small TV in the orphanage had show-cased hospitals in district one and two and all the various equipment here... we had none of that. A lot of the elderly died if they got sick" Seonghwa continues with a frown. 

"But of course, we didn't have it the worst. District eight is just surviving, and district nine and ten have more people then you can count on your fingers dying everyday from starvation and malnutrition. We took a visit to district ten one time, I was one of the few that volunteered. I couldn't stand there for more than five minutes. The starving children, the people, the environment San, oh god if you had seen it." 

Seonghwa pauses, breathing deeply. Recalling these moments just brought back traumatizing memories that left his heart aching. His eyes tear up as he tries to continue, but his voice is stuck in his throat. 

San frowns, moving closer to the other. He wraps his arm around Seonghwa comfortingly, slowly rubbing his arm. "Take your time, I'm here, it's okay" he whispers.

Seonghwa stops shaking, nodding as he swallows the lump in his throat. "Ever since then ... I knew I had to do something, I knew I had to be someone that would change things for people. My determination was fuelled even more with the yearly auction because omegas were being ripped from their families t-to provide for wealthy alphas. I was one of the chosen, as well as my brother ... We've known each other since we were just kids and grew up together in the orphanage, we've come to know each other like brothers. We were of course brought here and bought, and I have yet to find him. I'm just praying he's okay after everything." 

"After everything?" San asks. 

Seonghwa nods. "Countless omegas upon being bought are treated as if worthless. They're raped, beaten, abused, the list could go on. I've heard the most harsh stories San. Alpha nature for the wealthy always remained one way for me, so when you had bought me ... I thought you were the same. I wasn't going to let you get to me, I knew I had to be brave. But.. you're different" Seonghwa answers, whispering the last part. 

San's heart flutters and aches. _So this was why._

"That day we attended your family dinner I noticed your cousin, Jongho. Not to be offensive, but he seemed like such an outcast. I could tell he was a beta right away, as I've never met one and his aura was different. Betas are rare where I come from. He claims that he's treated differently by your family just because he's a beta, and I didn't fail to notice that as true, even at the dinner." 

San's frown deepens, _they were right_. The Choi family treated Jongho as if he were a mutant ever since he was born because he came from a beta father, later presenting as one himself. San cant believe he's only realized this now. He loved his cousin, made sure to always treat him with respect, but he was one of the _very_ few that did. Jongho must have been through so much. 

_Fuck._

San's eyes start to water. _Stop, you're an alpha, you cannot cry_. 

"I told him about my plans and he was quickly on board. I ran into him a day he came to see you and was ecstatic to find out he informed many others who were willing to join us. They wanted to hold a meet up, it was why I had to disobey you. I needed to see these people to show them that there is hope and to just hold on a little longer, that many others are going to fight for them and everyone else" Seonghwa continues. "Do you know how you have maids?"

San's eyebrows furrow. "They volunteered?"

Seonghwa shakes his head. "Yes, they volunteered but it's also involuntary. All the maids that work for you and many others are from district eight, nine, ten, and have left their families in promise that their loved ones would be taken care of because of their impoverished environments."

San didn't know this, _at all_. His heart aches. The alpha now knew why Seonghwa was filled with so much fire. 

There's a bit of silence as San digests everything the omega has just told him. 

"You don't understand how angry these auctions make me. Yearly event held to make even more money for a district that doesn't need it. What about charity? donations? Are people really this selfish?" 

Seonghwa sighs, finally looking at the alpha again who held an unreadable expression. "I know you're not with it, but please ... if you allow me to do this I will never ask for anything else, I just ... I need to help, I need to help the people who are suffering for the pleasure of the disgusting wealth. I know you're not a monster ... if you had an ounce of love in that heart of yours you would let me do this. After I..." Seonghwa gulps at his next few words, but he had to say them. "After everything, I promise I'll be submissive to you in all the correct ways. I know it goes against what I stand for but I'm just desperate. I'll never disobey you again, I'll submit to my alpha, breed you pups, whatever, just-" 

San brings his index finger to Seonghwa's lip, hushing him. Seonghwa watches his finger in shock before connecting his eyes with San's again. 

San smiles. "You don't need to promise me anything Seonghwa. The truth is ... I never even wanted to claim an omega myself. Those auctions were bullshit to me, I never would've seen myself participating in them." 

Seonghwa's eyes are wide with curiosity. 

"I was dragged there by a couple of friends ... and then you came on the stage. I don't know what it was but ... I just, I wanted you, _so bad_. I couldn't let someone like you out of my sight, it was as if something snapped inside me. It wasn't fair of course, but I knew I had to have you."

Seonghwa blushes again, but his gaze doesn't move. The alpha's hand moves to his cheek to slowly caress, Seonghwa's eyes fluttering as he leans into the touch with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry about everything I've caused to you. I just ... I don't know, I guess you could call me a hopeless romantic. No one has been able to strike me like you have Seonghwa. I just want you to know how special you are to me, and how I'll do everything in my power to protect you." San pauses before he continues, making his final decision. "You've gained your full freedom and ... I'm in." 

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're in?" 

San nods. "I want to help in any way I can. You're right about everything, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize but I'm ready to fight as well. For omegas, betas, the poor, everyone. For equality." 

Seonghwa's mouth widens into the brightest smile San has ever seen on him as he moves to hug the alpha tightly. His eyes widen in surprise from the action as he gets a strong whiff of that yummy vanilla scent he loved so much, his own arms eventually coming up to return the heartfelt gesture. San closes his eyes, pulling the omega even closer into his chest. His alpha was howling at the moon as he scented the other. 

San suddenly feels Seonghwa shaking, indicating the omega was crying. San pats him lightly, rubbing small circles into his back to comfort the other. He continues to scent him to also calm him down, whispering comforting words into his ear. 

"Thank you" Seonghwa finally whispers. 

*******

Their relationship changes after that. 

No more harsh words, or disobeying, or disrespect, they're cordial, just like San wanted. There's also something underlying they both recognize but fail to address, afraid. Besides, their minds were elsewhere for the time being (not really). 

They start eating dinner together again, usually chatting about their days. San still has to work but Seonghwa keeps him up to date with everything he and Jongho are planning. Their next meeting is coming up and they want to have things prepared. 

"Is it okay if I pay a visit?" San asks that evening as they eat dinner. 

Seonghwa looks at him.

San was an alpha, he doesn't know how others would feel about him being there, but Seonghwa knew he could trust him. There were no hard feelings, and if he could learn to appreciate the alpha then so could others. 

"Of course it is, you can join whenever you like. Others may be a bit rash but understand it's coming from past ordeals okay? I know it's not fair to you but it's how it could be. Once you prove to them you're on board I'm sure things will be fine." 

What Seonghwa doesn't expect is for San to bring others. 

Him and Jongho have met in the underground area with the others once again the next night, and this time there's even more people then the last. As they're about to start, the door to the big area opens. Turning, Seonghwa spots San enter the room dressed different from his usual formal attire. He's wearing black jeans, boots, a black leather jacket and a black shirt inside. His hair is also hidden under a black beanie.

"An alpha!" someone screams as the room erupts in loud chaos. 

"There's more!" someone else yells when Seonghwa spots others following behind them. 

"It's okay everyone, please calm down. This alpha is my cousin and he's here to help. It'll aid us to have strong help with all of this" Jongho reassures as the crowd quiets down. Some whisper, others are shocked, others hold angry faces. 

"You came" Seonghwa smiles, approaching the alpha and his companions. 

San nods at him with a cute smile. "and I brought others. I told them about everything and they were more than willing to help as well. These are my best friends, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and Yunho." 

Seonghwa bows towards them. "Thank you guys for coming and sticking by us. The more help the better, and if San trusts you then I can as well." 

"There's actually one more but we have no idea where he is" Hongjoong comments. 

"He was supposed to be here but-" San is cut off when the door opens again, revealing a tall dirty blonde haired male with sharp eyes entering the room. He is an alpha as well, Seonghwa notices. His eyes turn to small cute crescents once he smiles at his friends. 

"Well look who finally decided to crawl out of their rabbit hole" Yunho states. 

"More like a love hole" Wooyoung corrects.

Mingi blushes, rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up, I'm here ain't I? Anyways, I want you guys to finally meet my mate." Mingi moves aside, revealing an individual that was all too familiar to Seonghwa. 

His heart drops. 

" _Yeosang?_ " he whispers in disbelief.

Everyone turns to him in confusion. Yeosang turns to the voice, eye's widening as he spots Seonghwa. " _Hwa_ " he croaks in disbelief himself. 

They're in each other's arms in seconds, running to one another to engulf in the tightest hug they've ever had. They're crying in seconds as everyone watches them in shock and confusion. 

"Thank god you're okay, I was so worried. Where have you been? Are you hurt?" Seonghwa rambles, examining the younger's face and body before hugging him again. 

"I'm fine hwa, how are you? I was so worried for you as well, oh god" Yeosang exclaims, scenting the other. Seonghwa and his wolf are crying tears of joy, the comforting scent of lavender hitting him that he's missed so much. 

Jongho smiles awkwardly as he approaches them, patting Seonghwa. "Hyung, as much as I hate to break this beautiful moment, we need to continue." 

Seonghwa nods as he quickly wipes his tears, pressing a small kiss to Yeosang's cheek. Mingi growls from alpha instinct, but Yeosang quiets him down with a chuckle, grabbing his arm. "It's okay babe, this is Seonghwa, my brother from the orphanage I'm always talking about." 

_Babe?_

Looks like him and Yeosang had a lot of catching up to do. What a coincidence Yeosang's alpha was a best friend of San's, if only Seonghwa knew earlier. 

"I always knew your plans would come into effect, fighting!" Yeosang cheers. Seonghwa sends him a fond smile before he returns to the centre with Jongho, quickly apologizing to the crowd. 

"As Jongho mentioned these alphas mean no harm. They're here to help us and the additional support is very much needed. We need to round up as many people as we can, so please inform everyone you know that could help and would be willing to volunteer. Today we're just going to quickly go over everything Jongho and I have planned." 

Seonghwa turns towards Jongho who nods, pulling out his notes. "The head of the government in district one is a man by the name of Seojoon. He's recently taken over after his deceased father, but has been in the reign for about five years. He is who we need to get to, but there are various steps we must follow before we continue." 

Seonghwa continues. "The big day will consist of us walking through the main streets as a means of illustration. We want to get the message out to all of them that we're coming and ready, that we want to be heard and they need to listen. Now with this, it could either go two ways. One, they listen and allow us entry to speak with the government, or two, they don't. If they do, that's great, we fight for our rights to the government and won't stand down until we get what we want. If not, well ... then we start a ruckus." 

"A ruckus?" someone asks. 

Seonghwa nods. "Nothing harmful, but we need to take action. Ruining expensive cars, setting their empty buildings on fire, stuff like that. I know it's incautious but if they won't listen then our only option is to _make_ them listen." 

Everyone nods in understanding before Jongho continues. "As we mentioned, it's risky. We have no idea how they will handle this, and if anything they could possibly attack. Many of us could lose our lives. We will never opt to violence first but once they attack it'll be different, things will change fast. For our next few meetings, get ready. You will be getting trained on how to fight, basic moves, such as defending yourselves, as well as becoming familiar with the use of weapons such as pocket knives, guns, and gas bombs that can knock out the enemy."

Everyone starts talking over one another in excitement as they hear all his. San watches Seonghwa and Jongho with a proud face. It was scary, he had to admit. There was no telling what could happen and he feared for the lives of all the people he loved. But it was true, if they wanted change this was what they had to do. No matter how risky. 

"Thank you all for coming today." 

The crowd starts to slowly diminish until only a few of them are left in the room. Yeosang runs to Seonghwa again, hugging him. "You're so brave for all of this, I'm so happy how it's all coming together." 

Seonghwa smiles at him. "So you're in?" 

Yeosang scoffs. "Is that even a question?" 

Seonghwa laughs, eyes landing on San. The alpha was staring at him with an unreadable expression, but Seonghwa sent him a wide smile which the alpha eventually returned. 

_Those dimples._

"So, tell me. You and San-ssi?" Yeosang asks, pulling from the hug. 

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow with a shake of his head. "This is about you not me. You called Mingi babe. What's that about?"

Yeosang blushes. "I guess.. I guess I got lucky?" 

Seonghwa waits for him to continue. 

"I thought it was going to be bad, trust me Hwa, but he was just so sweet. He isn't like those alphas we grew up hearing about, he's different. I... I'm in love with him."

Seonghwa gasps. "Oh Sangie, I'm happy for you, truly. Mingi treating you well is all that matters." Yeosang blushes with a nod. Seonghwa's curiosity bites him. "Have you two? ..."

Yeosang blushes even more, nodding as he reveals the mating mark near his collarbone. That was why Mingi was so territorial, having growled at Seonghwa. Seonghwa gasps again.

 _His baby was so innocent anymore._

"Sooo, you and San?" Yeosang asks. 

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Bullshit." 

Seonghwa chuckles. "Seriously, you should've seen us in the beginning. We could've killed eachother." 

Yeosang rolls his eyes. "Maybe, but things between the two of you are obviously different now. Everyone in the room can sense it. Has he used his alpha tone on you?" 

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrow. "Yeah why?"

Yeosang laughs in conclusion. "It's a new thing I learned from Mingi. Alphas can only use their alpha tone on an omega to control them if they've formed a a connection. If any other alpha tried to use it on you, it would never work. That proves right there that there is something between you two." 

Seonghwa thinks about this. If that was true then Seonghwa and San have had a connection since the very beginning, which made no sense considering Seonghwa wanted to kill the other (what Seonghwa didn't know was that his anger made him oblivious to the underlying attraction). He could admit that he found San attractive, that he knew, he was just a confused mess. He was feeling various unfamiliar emotions, ones he didn't want to address because he was afraid. He's never wanted to fall or ever submit to an alpha but San.. as he's mentioned, San was different. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" the spoken of alpha asks, approaching the two. His arm wraps around the omegas waist easily, as if normal. Seonghwa enjoys the touch now, different from before where he would shake the other off. 

Yeosang watches San's arm, smirk on his face. "Hello San-ssi, I'm Yeosang. It's nice to meet you." 

San bows towards the other with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well. If I had known you were the omega Mingi has been so infatuated with I would've introduced myself ages ago." 

Yeosang chuckles shaking his head. "That's okay. Just ... take care of my Seonghwa okay? He may seem like a fierce force outside but inside he's fragile." 

Seonghwa playfully glares at him. 

"Bye!" 

Yeosang is quick to run off back to Mingi, leaving San laughing. "He's quite the character." 

"You could say that again" Seonghwa mumbles. But all in all, he was just happy Yeosang was okay and with him again. 

*******

"So, I was thinking about something," San starts. 

San had a day off work and decided to spend some time with the other. They were both in the barn, Seonghwa enjoyed being with the animals so the alpha joined him. He's brushing Shiber's dark hair when he hums towards the alpha, waiting for him to continue with attentive ears. 

"What do you think about visiting district nine and ten?" 

Seonghwa halts. He turns to San with wide curious eyes. "W-what? How?" 

San smiles as he throws some wheat for the chickens to eat. "I could set it up. We wouldn't be able to take everyone unfortunately, but I think it would be nice to visit the districts and supply them with a few necessities, such as some food and clean water. What do you think?" 

Seonghwa wanted to kiss him. 

He blushes at his sudden thought, quickly pushing it away. Placing a fond smile on his face, he nods. "I would love that, it sound's amazing San. Thank you, seriously, for everything." 

Seonghwa can't imagine how all of this could've been done without the alpha. Through him, he met Jongho and because of the latter he was really going to be able to get things done. He was truly thankful for the other, regardless of all the hardships they may have faced. Things were different now. 

"Do you want to learn how to ride a horse?" San suddenly asks. 

Seonghwa shakes his head with wide fearful eyes. "No way, I'm afraid of heights. As much as I love him theres nothing you can say to get me up there." 

San laughs cutely, nodding. "Fine. Want to go watch a movie?" 

It's the first time San has ever suggested such a thing, it leaves his heart fluttering. Seonghwa nods with another smile and a small blush. "Sure." 

Their bond only continued to grow. 

*******

They've prepared two vehicles filled with food and water, big trucks to be exact. There were only about twenty of them going from the big group of people that had joined their rebellion, as there was not close to enough space to take everyone and it was also risky getting caught. 

Luckily the men standing guard at the gates of district one knew the Choi family and allowed San to pass by, choosing not to question the vehicles as they presumed it was for business. 

"I got scared there for a second" Hongjoong whispers, tapping Jongho. The were both hiding, laying down on the floor near their seats. It was just a precaution so they didn't raise questions.

Jongho sits back up, smiling at the other, "Thanks." 

Hongjoong nods with a smile before fixing Jongho's messy hair. Jongho watches the other as he does, blushing and quickly looking away when Hongjoong makes eye contact with him. 

"How long do you think it'll take?" Seonghwa asks from the passenger seat, leaned back with his arms crossed. 

"Hours. Buckle up for a long ride" San replies. He was driving the first vehicle that was leading, Seonghwa beside him. Hongjoong and Jongho were in the seats behind them, whereas Mingi, Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung were in the vehicle behind. The remaining 12 people were hiding inside the long compartments of the two trucks with the food and water so they were not seen. 

Majority of the ride Seonghwa slept, getting up only to share some light conversation with the others or eat some snacks. Hongjoong and San switched places eventually so San could take a rest from driving. The alpha immediately fell asleep in the back beside his cousin who was also asleep, Jongho's head laying on San's shoulder as the both were in dream land. 

Hongjoong looks at them before turning to Seonghwa, making sure to also keep his eyes on the road. Seonghwa looks at him. "What? is there something on my face?" 

Hongjoong chuckles. "No." he pauses before continuing. "I'm just a bit shocked is all." 

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrow. "About what?"

"You. You've ... managed to change San somehow, for the better. You must really have a hold of his heart." 

Seonghwa blushes, and in denial shakes his head. "I doubt that." 

Hongjoong turns to him. "Stop repudiating your feelings Seonghwa, I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you it's pretty obvious. I've never seen my best friend like this, so ... in love." 

_In love?_

Seonghwa doesn't reply to that, turning away from the other alpha. _Could San possibly be in love with Seonghwa?_ "Just take care of him okay? He's nothing but a softie inside, truly. He's got a good heart." 

Hongjoong's words can't seem to leave his mind for the rest of the ride. 

Finally making it to district nine, they all set out in groups. They have people unloading the items, delivering it, handing people of the district water and food that they can share with their loved ones. People in the district were shocked in curiosity and question, who had come to be their saviour like this? It was unreal. 

They were very grateful though, thanking them with tears in their eyes. San's heart aches as he explores the environment, Seonghwa wasn't exaggerating when he told him about everything. 

District ten was the worst thing San's ever seen. They do the same routine of distribution, but San's heart aches even more as he watches the weak children take water and food from their parents, struggling to stay alive.

"Excuse me" San whispers, walking away. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa look at one another upon seeing this. "Go" Yeosang whispers, pushing Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa follows the alpha only to find him hyperventilating behind one of the vehicles. Seonghwa quickly runs to him, immediately wrapping his arms around the alphas neck to pull him into a comforting embrace. Seonghwa quickly scents him, sighing in relief when San calms down, eventually wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's waist to bring them even closer. 

"I didn't know how bad it was" San whispers. Seonghwa nods and without even realizing, kisses San's forehead, lightly petting his hair. "It's okay, what matters is that we're making a change. You're doing great." 

The oblivious action to Seonghwa is more than recognizable to San, who moves his head back to stare at the other. Their gazes on each other are soft yet intense, faces close. 

"What is it?" Seonghwa whispers. 

_I'm in love with you._ San obviously can't say the words, so he opts for something else. He lifts one of his hands, grabbing Seonghwa's face to crash their lips together. 

Kissing each other is something they both have never experienced. This wasn't a normal kiss you give your best friend or family member or even someone you like. This to them, was more than love, it was _magic_.

Something starting off as a small peck has the both craving more as their kiss starts to deepen. San pry's Seonghwa's mouth open with his tongue who easily allows him entrance, tongues exploring one another's mouth as they battled for dominance. 

Seonghwa lowly moans when San's grasp on his waist tightens, pulling him closer if that was even possible. 

"San, what the hell-oh."

Seonghwa and San quickly pull away from one another panting and flushed, lips swollen and slick with saliva. Embarrassed by the intrusion, Seonghwa runs off back to the others, leaving San alone from the heated moment. 

Looking up he spots Wooyoung with a smirk on his face. "I fucking knew it." He laughs. "As much as I would love to hear about your heated make-out session, we got work to do. Let's go lover boy." 

San glares at him, hitting him playfully as Wooyoung shrieks with loud laughter. 

*******

Everyone feels accomplished when they've finished their work. With all the necessities they also knew it wouldn't last, but it was enough to help the districts for now.

Things between Seonghwa and San are a bit awkward. Seonghwa is so embarrassed that he forces Wooyoung to trade spots with him on the ride back. Yunho is driving the vehicle, looking at Seonghwa in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be in the other vehicle?" 

Seonghwa shakes his head, choosing not to reply as his thoughts invade his mind. Yeosang in the back seat frowns in worry about the sudden weird attitude but chooses to ask him about it later. 

When they finally reach their location spot in district one, everyone bids goodbye knowing they will see each other again. Yeosang approaches Seonghwa, worried. "Hey you okay? You seem a bit shaken up." 

Seonghwa nods, painting a fake smile that Yeosang could easily detect. "Yep, just a bit tired." 

Yeosang frowns, but he knows Seonghwa all too well. There was no need for force, the other will only open up when he's ready so he drops it. He gives Seonghwa a quick hug before saying bye, following after Mingi. Seonghwa sighs himself, walking towards him and San's vehicle. He sits in the passenger seat, waiting and watching San chat with his friends before bidding them goodbye. Hopping into the driver seat, the alpha turns to look at him. 

"Hey" he whispers, softly touching Seonghwa's leg. Seonghwa tenses with a small flinch before relaxing again. San frowns. "Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us okay? We could put what happened behind us if that's what you want. I know how important things are, how serious we need to be about everything else." 

Seonghwa looks at him. 

_I don't want to forget the kiss, I liked it, I want more_ he wanted to say, but he's tongue tied, _afraid._

He can only nod. 

San sends him a warm smile before he starts the car, proceeding to drive them home. Seonghwa hated himself sometimes. 

*******

The next few months are eventful, enough to leave Seonghwa distracted from the various emotions running through his body for the alpha he once thought he loathed.

Everyone is trained in fighting and self-defence from a beta named Wonho that was surprisingly very strong. Him and Jongho are great friends and he agreed to help when asked. 

They're also trained on how to shoot guns and use their pocket knives if needed. In addition, they're also taught how to use gas bombs that certain people would have incase of anything. They planned outfits, ones that had various pockets and were dark with a special logo that matched one another so they knew who was one of them. 

People made other weapons, such as long sticks. Violence was their last option, but if things turned they needed to be safe and ready. They make signs, various ones that will be held in the streets as they walk. The signs said various things, such as "OMEGAS ARE HUMANS TOO."

By the end of it all, Seonghwa and Jongho are exhausted, but they're also very proud and determined. There are about 200 people recruited for the rebellion, which was more than enough in Seonghwa's eyes. They were ready, the revolution was going to begin. 

Seonghwa is nervous the night before the big day, he couldn't even eat. San is concerned during dinner but cant force the other to eat, understanding his nerves. San himself is worried for the state of them all, they were running into fire. He could never imagine anything happening to Seonghwa, it's why he vowed to himself to keep the omega safe no matter what. 

That night, Seonghwa can't sleep. He sighs, sitting up in his bed in thought. He nearly screams when around two, his door opens. San's eyes widened upon being caught, Seonghwa was usually asleep at this time. 

"Hey ... sorry, I just wanted to check in on you. How are you doing?" 

Seonghwa sighs, raking his fingers through his black hair. "Really nervous to be honest. I know we've prepared but ... I'm just so afraid. Anything could happen, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." 

San nods, entering the room to take a seat on the edge of Seonghwa's bed. "You need to rest." 

Seonghwa nods with a deep sigh. "I know."

"Whatever happens, just know that you're amazing for all of this, fighting for what's right. You've changed a lot of people and _are_ going to help a lot of people Seonghwa. Be proud of yourself for accomplishing all of this." 

Seonghwa nods, tears building up in his eyes. "San ... w-will, can you stay with me tonight?" He whispers this, as if vulnerable and fragile from his usual self. At the end of the day, they were all humans with real emotions running through them. 

San doesn't hesitate to climb onto his bed and under the covers, pulling Seonghwa close to his chest. The omega wraps his arm around the alpha, burying his face in his chest to get a whiff of that favourite coconut smell he loved so much. 

San kisses his head, lightly rubbing his back as he watches the other. "You're okay, I've got you" he whispers. 

They both eventually fall asleep, content in one another's arms. 

*******

They were ready.

It had begun. 

The start of their walk caught attention, that's for sure. It was weird, seeing various individuals walking through the streets, yelling, holding signs. They were blocking the roads for cars getting by who continuously honked at them, and others who weren't apart of the ordeal watched with wide feared eyes, making sure to push their children inside. Other alphas watched them with angry eyes but were hesitant to act because there was just _too_ much of them. 

Both Jongho and Seonghwa hold a megaphone in the front, yelling out words for their companions to reply to.

"What do we want!?" 

"Our rights and freedom!"

"When we do want it?!" 

"Now!" 

This continued as they continued their walk down the streets, making it closer and closer to their destination. Eventually media outlets started to appear, filming all the commotion with hungry paparazzi ready to get all the action. 

"Tell me, what's going on?" a reporter asks Seonghwa as she walks with them. 

"We want to be heard, thats whats going on. We're tired of omegas and betas being treated as worthless by countless others, as well as the disgusting actions of the wealth that leave many others dying in other districts. My name is Park Seonghwa, and me and my companions are here to stand up for what's right!"

The crowd screams in cheers, roars loud. 

"What is it that you want?" the reporter asks Jongho this time. 

"We're heading to the state government to get what we want. If they refuse, we will only continue to fight for what's right. You hear that government? We're coming for you, so get ready. Your disgusting ways need to come to an end because we won't take it anymore!" 

The crowd roars again. 

It takes them two hours to reach the big government head building, chants of anger continuing. Police officers and various guards stand outside the doors in many numbers, not allowing them access. 

"Give us something!" someone yells. 

The crowd quiets down when they notice someone with authority come out, a female. She watches the crowd with utter disgust as she pulls out a microphone. 

"The government has no means necessary to answer to your commands. We ask that you return to your homes in one peace or else we will have no other choice but to use force."

The crowd starts up again, angry. The woman glares. "This is our final decision. Return to your homes at once or else." 

"We will never leave! We want to be heard, can't you get that through your thick skull? We won't give up until you give us what we want!" Jongho yells through the megaphone, crowd screaming in agreement. 

The woman's face darkens. "Suit yourself. Guards." 

The police and guards at the front triple in number as they start to move forward towards them. 

"Now!" someone yells, before several gas bombs are thrown towards the police. It does a great job of throwing off a few of them, but some are wearing protective masks and are still easily approaching them. 

"Run, spread out! Hide and defend yourselves!" San screams, grabbing Seonghwa. Some people are screaming as they run, others taking the initiative to start burning expensive cars and other buildings with some fire.

It's a catastrophe. 

Just as they were ready to start putting up a fight against the guards, a loud alarm rang through the streets making everyone cringe from the loud noise and cover their ears. It eventually stops, and everyone turns to see another male standing outside of the tall building. 

"Stop this at once" he orders into the microphone. The police and guards retract back into their positions near the front, moving back. All of them move back out, slowly resuming their positions at the front of the building. 

"So ... is it a deal that you want?" the man asks, eyes dark. 

"It's more than a deal" Seonghwa replies, eyes darker. 

"Are you in charge of all of this?" the man asks him. Seonghwa nods with confidence. 

"Very well. Come inside." 

The crowd gasps, voices excited from the easy acceptance. Were they really going to be heard so easily? Seonghwa is just glad it changed because the way things were going before was not safe.

For some reason Seonghwa didn't trust it, but he needed to get inside somehow. This was the only way. 

"We're coming with you" San states. 

The eight of them, Seonghwa, San, Jongho, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung follow one another as the police clear a path for them to proceed. 

"We'll be here waiting!" someone in the crowd yells, others agreeing. The man watches them with a raised eyebrow, sighing before leading them into the building. The inside is pristine and rich, glass everywhere. They're led to a huge elevator as it could fit them all, which takes them to the very top of the building. 

It's when they reach the certain floor that things change. The man turns towards them shaking his head. There are other guards as well standing in the hall. 

"Only one is allowed in the room. The rest of you may wait here. You," he points at Seonghwa. "Come with me."

"Over my dead fucking body, are you insane? There's no way I'm allowing that" San interjects in anger, blocking Seonghwa.

"This is what they have requested, and the only way you shall be heard. If you cannot comply then you may leave the building."

Seonghwa sighs, grabbing San who looks like he's a second away from pouncing on the man. He growls, eyes dark but they soften when he looks at Seonghwa.

"It's okay, I'll be okay alright? Plus, you're right outside the door if anything. We need to do this in order to get what we want. I know it's risky but coming into this we knew how risky it would be, I have to do this for everyone." 

"I just don't trust them" San whispers, eyes filled with worry and fear. He couldn't lose Seonghwa, he couldn't. In there he wouldn't be able to protect the omega like he promised himself he would. 

"I know we'll make it through this San, I can feel it. You have to trust me. Regardless of what happens, we will win this." 

San stares at the omega a few seconds longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine." 

Seonghwa smiles, quickly hugging the alpha. 

San moves aside, glaring at the man again. "See to it that if something as little as a _hair_ is touched on _my_ omega I'll make sure each and every one of you dies by the likes of my hands" he threatens, voice deeper than it's ever been. His dark eyes a hold a hint of redness behind them. 

The man is a bit afraid, coughing awkwardly. "Upon changes, you can bring along another friend."

"I'll go" Yeosang volunteers. 

"What?" Mingi asks in worry and surprise.

"Since the beginning of time it's been me and Seonghwa, side by side. I will never abandon him, I choose to come with you" Yeosang states with bravery. 

Mingi is tongue tied, wanting to stop the omega but he knows his words won't change anything. Yeosang gives him a quick kiss.

"Very well, follow me." 

Seonghwa and Yeosang bid goodbye to the others before entering a door behind the man. The door closes behind them immediately, and they're led down a small hall, finally turning into a meeting room it seemed. 

Glass big windows that showcased the view on the entire district from outside. There was a big round glass table that sat in the middle of the room, leather office chairs occupying it. About five people sat in the chairs, most of them turning to them. The man who had brought them into the room bowed. "Park Seonghwa boss." 

He moves aside, leaving Seonghwa and Yeosang in the clear view. 

Seonghwa knows who the main man in the room is once he sees him, its easy to spot a dominant alpha. He spins in his chair as its looking the other way, turning to them with a straight face. The tall male figure wears a black on black suit, his black hair gelled up perfectly. He looked to be about in his thirties, not too young and not too old. 

Standing up, he places a fake wide smile on his face, slowly approaching the two. 

"Park Seonghwa" he repeats. 

Yeosang doesn't know if he should bow in respect, but he takes it as a no when a glare replaces Seonghwa's features as he crosses his arm. "You must be Seojoon." 

The man nods, laughing in disbelief. "Not even going to bow down to the head of authority? When they did they stop teaching you omegas the trait of respect?" 

Seonghwa's glare only hardens. "I would never bow down to someone of the likes of _you_ who deems us as worthless." 

Seojoon laughs again, shaking his head. "I'd watch that tone of yours. You act as if I can't control everything with a snap of a finger." 

Seonghwa sighs. "Look, we just want an evolution of regulations. That's all we're here for, to enlighten this society and make a change." 

"Oh, are you supposed to be like a saviour then?" Seojoon asks, returning to his seat. He doesn't sit, just leans on his chair watching the other. Yeosang wrapped his arm around Seonghwa in fear, something didn't feel right. 

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Seonghwa growls in disbelief. 

"No ... it's just weird to me. I'm finally seeing my brother after so many years and here he is, fighting against me." 

Seonghwa is about to reply in fury, stopping himself short when he realizes what the other just said. Seonghwa eyebrows furrow in utter confusion. "Excuse me?" 

Seojoon's smile only widens as he nods. "Park Seonghwa, my _baby_ brother." 

Seonghwa halts, scoffing in disbelief. "Stop the lies." 

Seojoon shakes his head. "It's true. My real name is Park Seojoon the third. Our father, Park Seojoon the second was head of government before me, and our grandfather Park Seojoon the first was before him. It's been a family succession for ages, Seonghwa." 

Seonghwa shakes his head. "You're still not making any sense." 

"Do you have a real family? Aren't you adopted, or in an orphanage?" Seojoon asks. 

Seonghwa's heart drops. 

"Our father married an alpha woman, but of course he didn't love her. The marriage was all for wealth, and together, they had me" he starts, slowly walking around the room. Seonghwa's eyes dont leave him as he listens, fierce emotions slowly faltering. 

"Like the fucked up guy he was, he of course had a mistress. She worked as a maid for us, an omega, just like you, who he fucked countless times for his sexual desires." Seojoon's face twist, resembling disgust and anger. 

"I remember being ten years old. The family was going to be under fire if the media had found out that father had gotten a mistress pregnant. So, after the mistress gave birth, they allowed her to name the baby then dropped him off in another district, forgetting he ever existed because he was considered a _burden._ " 

Seonghwa felt as if he couldn't breathe. 

"Do you want to know what the baby's name was?" Seojoon laughs. "Park Seonghwa." 

_No, this couldn't be real._

"I know, it took me a while to digest all of this too. I mean, I never thought you would survive. But here you are, in district one, causing a ruckus to my streets." 

"Seonghwa" Yeosang whispers, grasping the other more tightly. Seonghwa is frozen. 

"Jimin" Seojoon calls.

A pink haired alpha smiles in another seat. "I'm Park Jimin, one of your cousins also working in the government. There's a whole bunch of us here, you know? Your family is still very much alive." 

Seojoon nods. "You can join us ... you can join our wealth. Stop this commotion you've caused and come to us. You'll live rich forever, you'll finally have a family." 

It's silent as they wait for Seonghwa to reply. 

"If you don't believe us we could have a blood test done, I'm more than willing to-"

"Where is she?" Seonghwa finally croaks as tears brim his eyes. 

Seojoon pauses, eyebrow raised. "Where is who?" 

"My mother" Seonghwa whispers as a tear escapes his eye. 

Seojoon lips twist awkwardly. "Our grandfather sentenced her to prison after she gave birth to you. She died from starvation later in there." 

Seonghwa lets out a small cry, quietly sobbing. His questions were finally answered. He had a family, and yet they didn't want him. He was taken from his mother and left as a burden, all because of this family. They couldn't even had left him with his mother, his father didn't want him, they left him to rot. 

_Was this who he was suddenly supposed to call family?_

His family was behind everything, the auctions, the poor districts. Seonghwa suddenly feels like he wants to throw up. Yeosang is still in shock as tears brim his own eyes. He slowly rubs Seonghwa's back, trying to comfort the other. 

"I know it's all pretty harsh to hear, but we're inclined to make amends. Join us and we can be peaceful about everything" Jimin states. 

Seonghwa stops crying, wiping his tears. The anger inside him that burned has reached it's final heat, a glare replacing his features. They were never going to see him as family, _ever_. Even if they were related by blood and DNA, this family didn't love him. They didn't love him like Yeosang, or his family in the orphanage. 

They _killed_ his biological mother.

Blood is _not_ thicker than water. 

It's a coincidence for sure, but Seonghwa knew they just wanted him to put an end to what he had started. He wasn't a fool, and if anything it makes him angrier. "I will fight for the rights of my people until the day I die. You will _never_ be my family" Seonghwa finally replies with a growl.

Seojoon smirks, shaking his head. He turns to Jimin, who nods. Jimin turns to someone in the corner of the room, "Now."

A white smoke suddenly emerges out of the walls, blinding Seonghwa. He coughs immediately as the smell chokes him, blocking his nose. 

"Yeosang!" 

Falling to the ground, he finally gained back some of his vision after a few seconds. He finds Yeosang on the ground further away, unconscious. He crawls to the other, trying to shake him awake, but soon enough his body starts to get weak as well. 

"Yeosang" he whispers in worry as he falls to the ground.

Everything turns black. 


	4. Egalitarianism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault (rape), a bit of gore, violence, and SMUT (I'm going to hell for the scene, I hate writing smut so bare with me lol)
> 
> \- Dani Xx

Seonghwa wakes up feeling as if he's been run over by a car. It's hard to move his body. He's groggy, his vision is blurry and he's weak.

Although some of his senses have been altered, he can hear well, and the sound that infiltrates his ears is the sound of beeping, constantly, as if... was that his heartbeat? 

Finally opening his eyes to a clearer vision, he notices he's in a small white pristine room. He's on a bed, hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his health, as if he were in a hospital. Looking down, he also notices that he's been changed into a blue gown, one resembling what patients wear in a normal hospital. 

But for some strange reason, he knew he was not in a normal hospital. The place screamed of danger, his omega called fear. As his memories start to register, he gasps. 

_Yeosang._

He groans in pain as he tries to sit up but his body easily falls back onto the bed, he's too weak. _What have they done to him?_ It seems like he was drugged in some way. 

"Yeosang" he croaks, throat dry. His voice is hoarse, as if he's lost the fluid that emits the regular octave.

Jumping slightly from a sudden noise of the door opening, he looks up to see someone walking into the room. This person resembled a doctor, face covered with a mask, scrubs, long white lab coat, latex gloves. 

"You're awake, that's weird" the man mumbles, looking at a few sheets of paper on a clipboard. 

"Where is Yeosang? What have you done to me?" Seonghwa croaks. It burns his throat to speak but he wanted answers. Something bad was going on, he didn't trust anyone. 

"Shhh" the man whispers, approaching him. He grabs a long needle filled with a clear liquid on the small table beside the omega. 

"No, stop, please" Seonghwa pleads. The man grabs him, quickly injecting a needle into his forearm until all of the liquid is gone. Seonghwa's vision starts to blur again until everything goes black. 

*******

He needed a plan. 

He doesn't know how long he's been unconscious, but the doctor that appears in his room keeps injecting him with the same needle that puts him to sleep every time he awakens. He had to think of something. Peering around the room, the only useful thing he spots is the needle the doctor injects into him on the small table beside the bed.

The problem is, he can barely move. His body is _so_ weak. Immense pain emits when he tries to move, but he also knows he has to act before the doctor returns. Pushing through the pain, he bites his lip in agony as he sits up, grabbing the syringe beside him. It takes him a couple of tries, ones that leave him teary eyed, but he eventually gets a grasp of the object. 

It's not long before he hears the door open again. He's on the bed, pretending to be unconscious, syringe in his hand hidden under the blanket that was over his body. 

He can hear the doctor approach him, making a noise of confusion from not finding the object on the table. Seonghwa opens his eyes then and with all the force he has left pushes himself up to stab the syringe into the doctors back, making sure to push the end a bit to inject him with some of the liquid. 

The doctor lets out a cry, pushing over the table as he tries to grab the object that had made itself into his skin. Seonghwa is afraid as he watches the other, but luckily the drug is a powerful one. The doctor suddenly drops to the ground, unconscious, body twitching before laying still. 

Seonghwa's feared breathing calms as he sighs in relief. He needed to act before the man woke up, he needed to get out of there and find Yeosang. _Where was San and the rest of them?_ He had know idea what was going on, but he needed answers. 

He screeches in pain as he pulls the wires out of his arm, using what remaining strength he had to get up and off the bed. As soon as his feet touch the cold floor he falls to the ground, legs immediately giving out on him, as if jello. 

He huffs, using his arms to push himself up from the floor and onto his knees then using the bed as leverage to stand himself up again. He doesn't know where the boost of strength comes from, maybe it's his determination, but he's able to finally hold himself up. He's still in pain, a lot of pain, but he pushes through it, walking with a small limp as he makes his way out of the room. 

Looking at the unconscious man on the floor, he quickly moves to grab the syringe in his back before proceeding. He enters a narrow brightly lit hall, one also resembling a hospital. The floors and walls are white, empty as he proceeds down. He tries to move fast but it's hard in his weak state.

There are several doors on the floor as well, ones with no windows to peer inside. He tries to open them but to no avail, as they're locked. At the end of the hall there are two ways to go, left and right. He decides to go left, spotting several of the same doors. He walks down the hall using the wall as a supportive aid, breathing heavily. He can feel his strength slowly coming back but it was still far from what it was. They must've drugged him to keep him very weak. 

He should've known Seojoon was up to no good, they shouldn't have fell for that. San was right, and now Seonghwa feels extremely guilty for allowing all this to happen. But he couldn't dwell on those thoughts at the moment, he needed to focus. He needed to find Yeosang. 

He frowns in confusion when he hears someone screaming down the hall. He speeds up his pace, finally making it to a door _with_ a window. Peering inside, his heart drops at what he sees. 

It's an omega, a familiar omega at that. His name is Seungmin and he joined their rebellion from the beginning so Seonghwa knows him well. What makes his heart drop is the alpha that is on top of the omega on the bed, _raping_ him. Another doctor. 

Seungmin, once screaming out loud, is now sobbing into the hand of the alpha that covers his mouth. Seonghwa wants to throw up, tears invade his eyes as he watches the alpha continue to thrust into the vulnerable being on the bed, moaning in pleasure as the other underneath withers in pain and fear. 

_Do something!_

Seonghwa uses his anger to increase his strength and open the door. Luckily it's not locked, and the alpha looks up in confusion from the intrusion before he's suddenly stabbed with a syringe. He screams as he rolls off the omega, falling to the ground. 

"You motherfucker!" 

He's about to attack Seonghwa, but before he can do anything else he falls limp, unconscious. Seonghwa's attention turns from anger to concern, running to Seungmin who continues to sob on the bed. 

"Seungmin-ah? It's me, it's Seonghwa, oh god" Seonghwa rushes. He grabs a towel in the corner of the room, using it to quickly clean up around the omega's bottom. "I'm so sorry this happened," Seonghwa cries. 

"I'm okay... I'll be okay. This isn't the first time it's happened, it's just something you could never get used to. Thank you for saving me" Seungmin whispers, moving to sit up. 

Seonghwa wraps him in his arms to comfort him with a big hug. Seungmin returns it, sniffing before pulling away with a shake of his head. "You need to save the others Seonghwa-ssi, go." 

"The others?" Seonghwa whispers in confusion. 

Seungmin nods. "This is a lab, this whole building. We found out that they've been keeping omegas here to use them as test rabbits as a use for experimentation. It's been going on for a while." 

Even with everything that was going on for omegas, there were still more hidden elements of maltreatment that none of them knew about. Seonghwa's nausea only increases, _how could people be like this?_

Seungmin continues. "Numerous have died outside on the streets, and many have also been kidnapped, I was one of them. The streets are insane Seonghwa, everything is a catastrophe. We've gone into a big battle for days, you need to go and save the others" he pleads. 

_Yeosang_ , he was captured with Seonghwa. Seonghwa can't even begin to imagine him being used as a lab rat, or being taken advantage of. 

_San_ , the others, the battle outside is bad according to Seungmin, many are dead. Were any of them hurt, were they okay? These unanswered questions were going to send him into a frenzy. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Seonghwa asks, standing up. 

Seungmin nods. "Go." 

Seonghwa runs out of the room and towards the right hall. Nothing is there, but he finds an elevator. He doesn't know which button to click, so he presses a random one. He's nervous as he waits in the elevator, but also determined. The beeping that indicates he's reached a new floor makes him jump slightly. 

He exits the elevator, making his way down another bright lit narrow hall. He gulps as he proceeds, trying to be quiet as possible, he had to be stealthy. As if luck is on his side, the first door he approaches has a window, and better yet, he finds Yeosang on the bed, unconscious. 

Seonghwa gasps, hurrying to open the door and run inside the room. "Yeosang" he calls, shaking his blonde haired best friend to waken, but the other's body only falls limp. He's been drugged like Seonghwa. 

Cursing, Seonghwa starts to think of a plan. He thought he could roll the bed out of the room, but the bed was bigger than the door and wouldn't fit. His only other option was to carry Yeosang, but Seonghwa doesn't know if he could do that in his weakened state. 

Suddenly, there are voices, voices of more than one person coming down the hall. Seonghwa rises in fear, looking around the room. There was no where to hide, _fuck_. 

He looks under the bed, deeming the space adequate before he pushes himself down and into the spot just in time as the door opens. Two people walk inside, Seonghwa notices from their feet. 

"He's still knocked out, he should be good for another hour" a female voice says. 

"So what happens next?" someone else asks.

"Omegas are given an excessive amount of this dosage to weaken their body states until they're deemed weak enough. Afterwards, we send them to the lab to be tested on various experiments."

"Why do they need to be weak?"

She laughs. "trust me, they can put up a fight. There's an extra strength that emits when they're under the knife and being cut, we've had way too many incidents that have been a close call. Let's visit the next floor." 

"Wait..." the other voice says, sniffing the air. "I smell another scent.. vanilla.." 

Seonghwa tenses, holding his breath. _Oh god, please don't find me._

"It might just be a side effect from the drug" the female replies.

Suddenly, someone new comes running into the room. "Emergency on floor seven, we're all to report there now!" 

The three of them run out of the room. Seonghwa gasps in relief, allowing himself to finally breathe. He moves from the small space, running to Yeosang. He quickly takes the wires out the others arm before grabbing his limp body. Groaning, he pulls Yeosang out of the bed and throws the other onto his back. 

It's hard, as Yeosang is limp and has no grip, but Seonghwa manages with a bent back and carries the other out of the room. He rushes to the elevator, pressing another floor.

"Come on Yeosang, wake up" he whispers to the body on his back. He's breaking out a sweat, tired, weak limbs shaking as he carries the other but he needs to be strong. _You can do this_. The elevator beeps, opening to another floor.

This floor is different.

There are no doors, just various divided glass walls that showcase a weird habitat on the other side, as if separating whatever was inside from the outside for others to see but not be near. There are people inside each different glass habitat, omegas he notices, that watch him. He places Yeosang on the ground, looking around in shock. 

Is this where they brought their test subjects? 

He walks over to one glass, peering at the omega inside. The individual stares at him, smiling creepily, as if not registering Seonghwa as one of it's own. Seonghwa shrieks and leaps back when the omega suddenly jumps up and at him, bumping into the thick glass that separates them with red eyes. The omega growls, trying to get to Seonghwa but to no avail with the blockage. 

Seonghwa breathes heavily with fear, looking at the other with wide eyes. _What the hell did they do to you?_

In another habitat behind the glass was a _real wolf_ , an omega, with white fur and blue eyes. Their species, even with their dog elements, could never transform like in the past when humans and wolves first became one. Were these people trying to bring back the element of transformation into their world? 

_Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick._

Seonghwa wanted to save them, he really did, but he knew he needed help. Opening their cages could bring even more danger, so for now he hoisted Yeosang back onto himself and returned to the elevator, clicking another floor. 

"Mmm" he hears Yeosang groan. He gasps, lightly dropping the other in the corner of the elevator. "Yeosang" he whispers, lightly shaking the other. Yeosang groans again, features scrunching in pain before his eyes slowly open. It takes him a small while to register who's in front of him but soon his eyes are on the other. 

"Seonghwa? What happened?" he croaks, voice hoarse. Seonghwa sighs in relief, hugging the other. "Thank god you're okay." 

"I feel so weak" Yeosang complains as the other pulls away from him. "I know, theres a lot going on that I'll explain to you later. Right now we need to find some others. We were kidnapped and brought to a lab where they use omegas as lab rats for their experiments. We need to save the others." 

Yeosang listens, nodding weakly. Seonghwa frowns. "Can you stand?"

Yeosang nods. "Yeah, just help me up." 

It takes some effort but Yeosang is standing eventually, leaning into Seonghwa who has an arm around him. Seonghwa's strength is better now, it's going to take a bit before Yeosang's returns. Seonghwa explains everything as they walk down another narrow hall, from the drugging and his experience, to escaping, to Seungmin, to Yeosang. 

Yeosang feels the same way as Seonghwa. "I can't believe this... as if things couldn't get any worse. We really share a world with monsters." 

Reaching a certain hall, Seonghwa gasps in glee when he finds other omegas that haven't been harmed or touched yet. They're awake and full of fear, but Seonghwa opens the door and reassures them before telling them to follow along. 

This continues for several floors, him and Yeosang leading to free and gather others. They bump into a few doctors but each of them hold a syringe filled with the dangerous drug, so when the doctor appears one of them quickly puts the individual to sleep. 

They've gathered a whole bunch of them once they reach the main floor. The map shows the exit is near, further down on the certain floor, but more trouble hits them. 

"There's another floor in the basement with several omegas down there" someone voices in concern. An alarm suddenly goes off, indicating there's an emergency. 

"Lock the doors, grab your weapons, code red! code red!" a voice yells into the intercom that flows through the building.

Seonghwa's heartbeat rushes as he thinks, he needs to save the others but he also needs to make sure these people get out alive. He turns to Yeosang with a new plan. "Take them, I will go save the others." 

Yeosang's eyes widens. "W-what? There's no way I'm leaving you." 

Seonghwa shakes his head. "You're the only one I can trust that can lead them to safety. I'll be fine, I managed on my own before I got to the rest of you. Take them, now Yeosang, we don't have much time." 

Yeosang's eyes reveal worry, fear and defeat as he stares at the other. Finally, he nods with a sigh, quickly hugging his brother, "Stay safe." He calls to the others, leading them the other way. "Follow me."

Someone he doesn't recognize turns to him. "There's a button down there that'll reset everything. It opens all the cages, doors, everything. If you can find that green button and click it, everyone will be free" she tells him.

Green button.

He nods, thanking her before she follows after the rest and Yeosang. Seonghwa watches them reach the end of the hall before heading back into the elevator, pressing the "B" floor. He's nervous, scared, but also determined, angry, and fierce. 

This wasn't how he expected things to go at all, but in order for them to escape he needed to be strong. 

The basement was different from the rest of the building and it's usual brightness, dark and dusty. Seonghwa slowly makes his way through the dark hall. He has no idea where the omegas could be in this section, but for right now he needed to find that green button. 

He's about to give up several minutes later when he's been walking around non-stop, entering empty room upon empty room. He sighs in defeat before he notices it. 

The green button. 

It was at the end of the hallway he turned, placed in the corner of the wall with a glass covering. _Thank god_. He runs towards it and just as he's about to break the glass to press it, he feels something knock into the side of his body, sending him flying into another room and onto the cold floor. 

He groans in pain, ribs screaming at him as he struggles to get back up.

There's a tall body standing in front of him. 

Seojoon. 

***~***

Yeosang leads the others down numerous narrow halls, trying to find the main exit. They keep running into dead ends, frustration growing as they continue. 

"How hard is it to find an exit?" Yeosang complains. 

A scream emits from someone behind him when they turn the next corner. Someone stands at the end of the hall they turned, near the _exit_ , a pink haired man holding a gun pointed towards them with a couple of guards behind him. 

Yeosang remembers him from the conference room, Jimin. 

"And where do you all think you're going?" he laughs. 

"Please... you don't have to do this" Yeosang replies, holding up his hands. 

Jimin glares. "Get the fuck down, now!" 

Some of the others behind Yeosang scream in fear. He turns to them slightly, "It's going to be alright, just get down everyone." They all lower onto their knees on the ground. 

Jimin smirks. "Good, now lay on the ground." They all obey, Yeosang's heart beating miles a minute in fear. Things don't look like they're turning for the good and he has no idea where to move from here. Jimin approaches them, a smirk still placed on his face with the gun in his hand pointed towards Yeosang. 

"I think I'll take you out first. It'll be nice to see the look on Seonghwa's face when I tell him I shot you in the head." 

_I can't die, we can't die, no._

Jimin cocks the gun, and just as he does Yeosang springs up in an attack, grabbing the gun before Jimin could shoot. It's a battle as they both try to take possession of the gun in both of their hands. Jimin even presses the trigger to shoot, the bullet hitting the wall next to them. People on the ground scream, and the guards behind are hesitant to help because they can accidentally shoot Jimin, so they just watch. 

"You fucking piece of shit" Jimin growls, using the gun to hit Yeosang in the face. Yeosang winces in pain as he falls to the floor, lip busting open. He touches his lip with his finger, pulling back to see the red stain.

"You omegas think you're all that, don't you? Well you're fucking wrong. You all are worthless, and will continue to be worthless till the day each and every one of you die." 

He points the gun to Yeosang again. "Hasta la vista, ba-" 

Several gunshots suddenly ring behind them, Jimin turns to see most of his guards on the ground. Yeosang uses this advantage to attack the other again, grabbing the gun with success. Jimin runs towards his guards, stopping short when a tall male suddenly appears in front of him with angry eyes. 

_Mingi._

"I'll deal with him" Wooyoung calls from behind, facing Jimin. Mingi looks up, spotting Yeosang and his face immediately changes. They meet each other halfway, arms wrapping around one another tightly. Mingi lifts Yeosang up in his arms, the omegas legs wrapping around his waist and arms tightening around his neck. 

"I thought I would never see you again" Mingi whispers, kissing the omega before placing him back on the ground, arms still tightly wrapping around him.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, you came just in time" Yeosang replies in relief.

Mingi grabs his busted lip, face angry again. "Did he fucking do this to you?" Yeosang nods, but before Mingi could turn back to the other to _fuck him up,_ Yeosang stops him. "Wait, we need to get these people out of here." 

Yeosang looks behind Mingi to see Yunho and San easily fighting off the remaining guards. Yunho runs to help Wooyoung with Jimin and San turns to them. The alpha runs to him, panting and face altered from his usual composure. He looks as if he's had his own battles, externally and internally, angered face never settling.

"Where is Seonghwa?"

Yeosang frowns. "He went to the basement of the building to save some others while I led these people out. I need to go and find him." 

"You're not going anywhere," Mingi demands. Yeosang glares at his lover. "But he's not safe!"

San is already running through the halls and towards the elevator. 

_Please be okay, please._

***~***

Seojoon smirks above him. "Pathetic little you... thinking you could save the world. It's laughable."

Seonghwa slowly moves back on the ground as the other approaches him, glare on his face. "You're disgusting, and you'll never get away with this."

_Seojoon was behind all of this._

"You know... I've hated you since the day you were born" Seojoon starts, circling Seonghwa slowly. "It's going to be fun to watch you die."

The alpha kicks him in the ribs, emitting a painful scream from the omega who moves his arms to protect his body. His sides are burning immensely, he feels as if he couldn't breathe as he lay on the floor gasping for air.

"Alphas will invariably have power over you, you'll always be a worthless orphan Seonghwa. I'm doing the world a favour by ending you."

"You're the most vile person I've ever met, and I thank the heavens I never grew up around someone like you" Seonghwa spits with venom.

Seojoon glares, arm moving to grab a weird small looking black device in his back pocket. Seonghwa's eyes widened in fear. 

_A taser._

"It's going to be nice to see you suffer."

Like a mad man he laughs, turning on the device. He pushes the power up to the highest voltage before attacking the omega on the ground, pushing the device to shock the omega's skin all over. Seonghwa could only scream in pain and agony, tears falling from his eyes as he started to lose his awareness from all the torment. 

When Seonghwa goes limp Seojoon drops the taser, climbing over the omega's weak body. He wraps his hands around Seonghwa's small throat, tightening his grip to choke him. 

Seonghwa gasps for air, weak arms trying to scratch at the other or hit him off, but he's too weak. His consciousness slowly starts to diminish, blackness invading his eyes. 

_So this is how I die._

In his last few seconds of consciousness he hears a loud gunshot. The hands around his neck loosen immediately as a heavy weight falls ontop of his body. The weight is pushed off with a grunt from another person, before Seonghwa hears a familiar voice, as well as the soothing smell of coconut that infiltrates his nose. 

"Seonghwa? Seonghwa! Fuck, no!" 

_San._

The other is shaking him repeatedly as he cries, trying to wake the omega but Seonghwa is in and out of unconsciousness, too weak to move. San bridal carries his limp body, running out of the room. "Stay with me Seonghwa, stay the fuck with me you understand?"

_I can hear you San, I'm with you._

"What happened?! Is he okay!?" a new voice appears. _Yeosang._

His last grip of consciousness fades once everything goes black.

*******

The familiar beeping of a heart monitor heard in a hospital is detected when he wakes up. 

He gasps in pain, ribs aching with every breath he took. Opening his eyes, their blurry state eventually adjusts, revealing a darker than usual hospital room. He's a bit afraid, sitting up quickly only to gasp in pain again, but then he notices the body beside his bed. 

San. 

The alpha is in the chair next to him, head placed on the edge of the bed as he sleeps. One of his hands is on Seonghwa's leg, tightly holding on even in his deep snooze. Seonghwa frowns, watching the other's face. San has marks all over him, bruises, as if he's been in battles of his own, and his eyes, even though they aren't open, hold a tired look behind them, eye bags deep. 

Seonghwa sighs deeply, lifting his arm to run his hand through San's thick dark hair. The alpha stirs, letting out a small noise before his eyes are shooting open. He sits up with a gasp, watching the omega now with wide fond eyes.

"You're okay," he whispers. Seonghwa smiles. "Of course I'm okay, It'll never be that easy to take me out." 

San chuckles, tears brimming his eyes as he intensely stares at his lover, hesitant to touch him for the first time.

"Come here" Seonghwa whispers. San doesn't need to be told twice as he climbs into the bed with Seonghwa and wraps his arms around the omega with caution of his pain.

The alpha sighs in content, body finally feeling relaxed after many days. "I was so worried. I thought I lost you." 

"I was too San, I'm glad you're okay."

_Wait._

"Oh god" Seonghwa gasps, eyes wide. "Where are the others? Are they okay? How's Yeosang? What happened to Seojoon? What's happening outside? How did we even get here?" 

He panics, curious mind wanting all these answers. San laughs and moves to peck the other on the lips which immediately calms him down. "Get some more rest, I'll explain everything once you do. No need to worry, everyone is fine."

His flustered state has him obeying with a blush and a nod.

When Seonghwa wakes up again, San is in the room chatting with Yeosang. They both turn to him, smiling. 

"Hwa" Yeosang whispers, running to hug the other. Seonghwa returns the hug, kissing Yeosang's cheek. "Thank god you're okay. We were all so afraid, I should've came with you, I'm so sorry" Yeosang sobs, crying in his arms.

Seonghwa shakes his head. "I didn't want you too, it's okay Sangie. I'm just glad you're okay, and I'm here aren't I?"

Yeosang nods, pulling away to wipe his tears. "I was just so scared, I cant ever imagine losing you. Thank you for saving me and the others too, without you who knows what would've happened."

They chat for a little more before Yeosang says he's going to grab him something to eat, leaving San and Seonghwa alone. 

"Now can I get my answers?" Seonghwa asks. San chuckles, taking a seat beside him on the bed. "What do you want to know?" 

"Everything, but first, how is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. Hongjoong was the only one that got hurt from an altercation that formed from protecting Jongho but Jongho made sure to tend to him, and he's doing well now. All the omegas from the lab building have also been rescued." 

Seonghwa sighs in relief. "Where is... what happened to Seojoon?"

San's features turn into a nasty glare, before they're suddenly turning into a small frown. "I shot him in the head, he's... he's dead Seonghwa." 

It doesn't change how Seonghwa feels, he's not sad, or pitiful. He's glad if anything, because although they were related by DNA Seojoon would never be someone he considered as family. The man was a vile monster, he deserved what was coming to him. 

Seonghwa looks down. 

"Yeosang told me everything... I'm sorry you had to hear about your family this way." 

"They aren't my family San. Never were and never will be." 

San nods in understanding, deciding to change to the topic. "We were on street battles for days and I didn't know where to find you. Wooyoung tells me I was in an angered frenzy, I don't remember killing... but apparently I did. It wasn't until someone who worked with the government decided to help us, leading us towards the lab building. Many of ours died..." San stops himself with a sorrowful sigh, they knew this would happen but it was still sad how they couldn't protect everyone like they wanted. "Yeosang explained everything to me, what happened in there. It's atrocious, horrid, I... I'm just glad it's over." 

"Is it?" Seonghwa whispers.

San nods with a proud smile. "It is. We have a lot of work to do but the government belongs to you now. Jongho is taking care of things right now because you're healing but everyone knows you have the right to the head of the government." 

_San was right._

He was a part of the Park family, Seonghwa was next in line. Now that Seojoon was dead with no heir, the government belonged to Seonghwa. 

It was finally time to make a change. 

*******

Seonghwa stays in the hospital for a week, he leaves feeling much better. He sees all his loved ones and friends, Jongho and Yeosang, a bunch of people from the rebellion. 

They mourn the ones they lost, having a proper funeral for the ones that fought and will never be forgotten. Seonghwa also makes sure to check up on Seungmin, and although he's shaken up he's doing better and better everyday. 

A lot of people are sent to jail, Jimin and numerous doctors from the labs. Seonghwa has all the power in his hands now, and so he uses it wisely, planning to change things for the better. With Jongho and Yeosang agreeing to join alongside him, they have many plans.

Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang meet up with the other heads of the government, voicing directions. 

"We will be making various alterations to regulations, ones that stand with what we believe in. If you're going to have a problem with that you can kindly excuse yourself from the occupation" Seonghwa sternly says towards them. 

Jongho nods. "We won't be taking any bullshit." 

With a whole new team, their plans start there. They accomplish many things in the upcoming months, such as getting rid of the auctions, changing the rights and freedom regulations of omegas and beta, and allowing others to return to their districts to reunite with their families. If they choose to work in another district they must be compensated with a salary or wage. 

Charities for donations are also set up for others to give towards other districts, and the wealthy are made to also pay taxes to help these foundations as well. Organizations of therapy are also set up to help individuals facing abuse and trauma, Seonghwa is truly proud of their work. On a big announcement day, in front of the crowds and some people of district one, Seonghwa states his final decision. 

"The walls of every district will be broken down, and together, all of us will join as one. District one to ten will unite, and together we will flourish."

Some of the crowd cheers, others shocked from the news. It's a big one that's for sure, one that will take _lots_ of work. Seonghwa knows people will be against it, be he's determined and with that determination...

He knows he can get _anything_ done. 

It's months later when Seonghwa is finally returning back to the mansion. Because of the new work as head of the government, he's stayed closer to the capital of district one in a hotel room with Yeosang and Jongho. 

San welcomes him with a wide smile when he's there, expressing how much he's missed the omega. They still got to see each other but not as much, Seonghwa has missed the alpha dearly as well. They spend the day together, content with one another like old times, but Seonghwa can sense something is off with San. 

Later on in the night when Seonghwa's had enough of the weird aura, he voices it. "San, what is it? I know something is wrong." 

San frowns, shaking his head. "its nothing."

Seonghwa glares. 

San sighs in defeat. "Now that things have changed... I guess... I'm just afraid you'll want to leave-"

Seonghwa hushes him with a fond smile, having heard enough. "If you're wondering If I'll stay with you.. well... that's not even a question. I belong to you, now, and, if you'll have me, forever. _I love you_ _Choi San_." 

San's light has never shined so bright before as he smiles widely, alpha inside howling at the moon. "I love you more Park Seonghwa." That night, San and Seonghwa share the same bed as they sleep, spooning one another. It's the best sleep Seonghwa's had thus far. 

Harin decides its time for her to return home. Seonghwa is upset with the decision, but he understands because she needs to return to her family. 

"You remind me so much of the son I lost years ago. You've done so much for us, and I will forever be thankful. Thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart Seonghwa." 

"Thank you for being the mother I never had Harin-ssi, take care." They hug each other tightly, tears brimming both of their eyes.

Seonghwa will miss her dearly. 

*******

They decide to take things slow, using the next few months to really get to know each other out of their busy schedules. They're affectionate with touching, such as hugging and kissing but it never gets past that. San wants Seonghwa to be ready for it all and would never rush the other, no matter how much he craved to go further.

There's a big event happening that night, several people getting together to discuss the process of transportation. Because they were joining all the districts together, Jongho thought of the idea of building a train station that extended towards all districts. 

Jongho appoints someone who specializes in the element to showcase his plans to everyone that night, and it leaves them cheering in glee to see that the succession of their plans is coming into effect. San is alongside him that night, a lot of individuals present. 

Towards the ending of the event, everyone is bidding one another goodbye before they go home, chatting. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to speak with Wooyoung" San tells him. He gives Seonghwa a peck on the cheek before walking away. Seonghwa walks around for a bit, chatting to others before turning to the main man of the hour who proposed the intelligent ideas on how to build the train track. The beta was already staring at him with a fond smile. 

"Finally meeting the infamous Park Seonghwa, what a pleasure" he speaks, grabbing Seonghwa's hand to lightly peck. Seonghwa lightly bushes with a wide smile. "Oh no, I should be saying the same to you Lee Taeyong. You've done a great job with the whole project, thank you."

Taeyong smiles, waving his hand. "No big deal, I know how important this is for us." 

Seonghwa nods, feeling a bit awkward because the other is smiling at him with a fondness Seonghwa can detect would lead nowhere good. 

"I was thinking... I have various propositions for you, if you're ever free? We could go out sometime for dinner and discuss it all." 

Seonghwa doesn't know where this is leading. He wants to agree because if the other has some great plans for the future that would be great to hear, but he also doesn't want to give the other a wrong idea and lead him on. 

Before Seonghwa could reply, he feels a body behind him then an arm tighten around his waist, turning to see San glaring at the beta in front of him. 

"Who are you and why are you flirting with _my_ omega?" San growls, eyes darkening as his glare remains. 

Taeyong's eyes widen, tongue tied as he stutters in small fear. "I-I really wasn't trying to... I'm so sorry, I'll speak with you later Seonghwa-ssi." He bows before rushing off. 

Seonghwa sighs, pushing the alpha off him. "What was that for?" 

"He was hitting on you" San states, crossing his arms. Seonghwa rolls his eyes. "What, and did you think I would flirt back? You've got to learn to trust me San, I don't like it when you act all possessive." 

"I trust you, it's others I don't trust. Forgive me but I can't exactly control myself when something like _that_ happens." 

Seonghwa shakes his head, deciding to drop it. He walks away from the other to bid Yeosang and Mingi goodbye. He was annoyed with the alpha, he didn't have to be so rude. Taeyong was kind and only trying to help, Seonghwa would've just let him down easily if he ever crossed the line. 

On their way back home the ride is silent and awkward, neither of them speaking. When they get home, Seonghwa rushes to their bedroom, looking through the drawers to find something comfortable to change into. 

San follows behind him, closing the door once he enters the room. "I'm sorry okay? God, you know I hate apologizing but I hate to see you upset." 

Seonghwa turns to him, crossing his arms. "That apology wasn't really sincere." 

San groans, leaning his head back. "What else do you want me to say? I was jealous, there, happy? I'm sorry, but that's alpha nature for you, we're possessive. I'll try my best to control it next time, seriously, I'm sorry." 

Seonghwa sighs with understanding, nodding. "It's okay, I overreacted, I'm sorry." 

San smirks, approaching the other. "I know you don't like it when I act possessive but I won't stop reminding you... you're _mine_ and _only_ mines."

For some strange reason the words sent a hot volt up Seonghwa's body, enacting the submissive nature of omega's. Seonghwa's been thinking about something for a long time, something to be truly San's.

He believes he's finally ready.

The last word dies in the air between them as Seonghwa surges forward to crush his lips against San's, backing them into the door with the momentum. San doesn't hesitate to respond, body reacting immediately as his hands move around the omega's waist to pull them together, tilting his head to slot their mouths together. 

Seonghwa gasps when San's grasp on him tightens to the point of leaving bruises, but the pain doesn't register as his hands roam the alphas solid body, muscle felt through his clothing. San growls, sinking his teeth into Seonghwa's lower lip to tug it gently. 

With their mouths moving against one another's in deep synchronization, bodies pressed together, they can both feel the stiffening cocks of one another through their pants. Pulling away for air, San's lips travel to the omega's neck, pressing light kisses and small bites against the soft skin that smelled of vanilla. Seonghwa lets out a velvety moan, drawing his head back to allow the other more access. 

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you into anything" San whispers with a pant. 

Seonghwa nods and with a force of bravery moves to unbutton the alpha's shirt. "I initiated this, I want to be with you, _alpha_." 

San growls again, having to force himself to stay calm before he hurt the omega in his strong need to ravish him. He lifts Seonghwa up by his bum, walking them towards the bed slowly before lightly dropping the other onto the soft silk sheets. Climbing on top of the omega, Seonghwa blushes as their bodies press flush together again, this time on the bed, lips attaching once more. 

They passionately kiss as San starts to slowly remove their clothes, shirt coming off fist. Seonghwa pulls away from the kiss to ogle at the other's abs and muscled arms, using his hands to feel the soft skin. "You're so sexy." 

San chuckles as he starts to remove Seonghwa's clothes. The omega is nervous, face reddening as the alpha proceeds until they're both down to their underwear. 

"And you're beautiful" San whispers as he places light kisses all over Seonghwa's torso, slowly making his way down towards his legs. Seonghwa shivers, biting his lip as he tries to stay calm. His omega inside was going _crazy._

"I want to make love to you" the alpha whispers. 

"Then make love to me" Seonghwa replies in the same tone. San moves back up his body to attach their lips again, dragging Seonghwa into a heated kiss. His hands travel down, removing both of their underwear. Soon they are both naked as they kiss, bodies pressed together in a magical heat. 

San suddenly moves off of him and onto his knees. He's above Seonghwa and between he omega's legs, using his hand to push the omega's perfect pale legs further apart to gain access to his already leaking hole. 

Seonghwa blushes in embarrassment as the alpha watches his naked vulnerable self, but also peers at San's red erected member leaking with pre-cum. Seonghwa goes to touch it, but San shakes his head, moving his hand away. 

"If you touch me I'll cum, I don't want that to happen so fast." 

Seonghwa nods with a chuckle, laying back down. San's dark eyes land on him again, filled with even more lust. "I'm going to prep you." 

Seonghwa nods, looking away as he breathes deeply. It's not long before he feels a finger slip inside of him. The feeling is foreign, a bit weird, but it doesn't hurt. His slick that's leaking is used as a lubricant so the finger moves around easily. 

San is adding a second finger soon enough, and then a third, curling and scissoring his fingers. Seonghwa screams out a loud moan when the alpha finally hits his prostate, back arching off the bed.

"Look at you" San whispers. "So pretty, _my_ omega." 

"Yours" Seonghwa whispers in a submissive reply. " _God_ , I need you alpha, _please_." 

"Shh baby" San whispers, leaning down to gently kiss Seonghwa's inner thigh before licking the quivering hole. Seonghwa cries out, back arching again as his fingers tangle in San's hair. San smirks before licking the hole in earnest, lapping at it as if it were his favourite ice cream. His slick tastes just like him, _vanilla_. 

Seonghwa is a mess of moans from immense pleasure that he's never felt before. 

San pulls back to place a kiss on the quivering hole before attacking with renewed vigour, pistoling his tongue in with sharp thrusts, wetly fucking the omega with his tongue. 

"O-oh, oh, _San_ " Seonghwa moans. "Stop, I'm g-gonna-"

He whimpers as the other pulls back. The alpha uses some of the slick to lubricate his member, preparing himself. He leans down to capture Seonghwa in a lazy kiss, distracting the omega as he gently pushes inside Seonghwa's tight heat until their hips are flush against one another.

Seonghwa gasps, breaking the kiss at the sharp pain from the foreign intrusion. A tear escapes his eye from the hot searing pain he feels, San proceeding to kiss the tear that makes its way down his face. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry baby." 

It takes all of his strength to control himself and not start moving. His alpha wants to go crazy and pound the omega, fuck Seonghwa senseless but he knows the other needs to adjust. He wants this to be a pleasurable memorable experience for him, so he continues to press kisses all over the omega's face and neck, trying to comfort him. 

It's not long before the pain subsides to a numb stinging, one the omega believes he can handle. "Move" Seonghwa finally whispers. San starts to slowly thrust into the heat of the omega's small hole, moaning in deep groans as he focuses on controlling his movements. Seonghwa is lightly gasping at the thrusts, grip on the alphas arm tightening. 

Seonghwa finally lets out a loud moan when San hits a certain spot, face flushed and hair wrecked. The alpha thinks the omega looks deliciously fucked out underneath him, and with a crave of wanting to hear that delicious moan the other emitted, he picks up the pace, continuing his deep thrusts that sends the other into a moaning mess. 

San keeps their hands linked together as he continues, Seonghwa crying out with every thrust. San bites lightly at Seonghwa's neck, indicating. 

"I'm yours, I'm ready" Seonghwa pants out. 

San doesn't hesitate to proceed, biting right above the collar bone of the omega to finally place his mark. Seonghwa gasps as he does, wincing at the pain that emits, but after the bite the pain subsides as San licks at it.

"Mines," San whispers, kissing the bite. 

"Yours" Seonghwa replies. "I-I'm gonna cum." 

San's pace fastens as he continues to thrust before Seonghwa is letting out a soft cry, nails digging deep into the alpha's back. San hisses, thrusting partially hard, causing Seonghwa to scream, body arching as he finally cums, body going limp afterwards in ecstasy. 

San chases his own orgasm, reaching his tipping point as Seonghwa clenches around him. San groans, thrusting once more before burying his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck as he cums hard inside the omega's hole, final deep moan loud and long. 

Seonghwa can feel the liquid filling him up as his eyes droop, softly rubbing his hands up and down the alpha's back. 

"Filled with my pups like a good boy" San whispers, kissing his neck. 

"I love you" Seonghwa whispers, eyes filled with love and admiration. 

"I love you too," San replies before kissing his face in fast movements. Seonghwa giggles, face flushing in pure love for the man before him. 

The next morning Seonghwa wakes up to a hard groin pressed against his ass. He smirks, deciding to tease the alpha. Acting as if he's trying to find a better position, he moves his hips back and forth, rubbing his ass against the other's groin before stopping short. 

Seonghwa squeals when feels the others grasp on him tighten, lips suddenly on his neck. "You think you could do that and get away with it?" San's deep morning voice laced with sleep asks. 

Seonghwa laughs, "maybe." 

San hums, biting his neck lightly. He's rolling on top of the omega in seconds with a mischievous smile. The only sounds that could be heard from their room that morning were the sounds of continuous moans and a creaking bed. 

Nothing but pure love. 


	5. The Rainbow after a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter showcasing the love between the two and how with it, they can get through anything. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter may be triggering as it mentions infertility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we've finally made it to the end! I'm emotional :')
> 
> This chapter is just a timeline of things, not really with the plot lol. The story was honestly supposed to end the previous chapter but I just had to throw in some domestic aspects (to feel content), so this one will be shorter than usual. I guess it's kinda like an epilogue? 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has read my story, shown me love and support, etc, it was a struggle to write seriously. I feel like I didn't convey it the way I really wanted to but it is what it is. I hope the deeper meaning of this story was able to touch you all somehow. 
> 
> Happy New Year! Lots of love, always. 
> 
> \- Dani Xx

Seonghwa peers at the page again, groaning. The mixture wasn't turning out to look like how it was portrayed in the book. 

He's in the kitchen baking a cake for San, it's the alphas twenty third birthday. He wants to surprise the other before he wakes up, having woken up early to start baking but it doesn't seem like things are going as planned. He easily could've asked one of their chefs to make the cake but he wanted to try it himself.

Seonghwa is a horrible baker, he realizes.

"How hard is it to follow a recipe?" he whispers, adding some more milk into the bowl. He's so focused on the ordeal that he doesn't hear the footsteps approaching, gasping in surprise when he feels a body press into him from behind. 

"What're you doing? Come back to bed" San complains, voice tired and laced with sleep. 

"You weren't supposed to be up yet" Seonghwa frowns. San hums, lightly kissing his neck before turning the omega in his arms so that they're facing each other. The alpha pecks him on the lips, moving to his neck to start laying small kisses there also.

"Happy birthday my love" Seonghwa whispers. "I was trying to surprise you but I suck at baking, I should've just let the chefs handle it." 

San chuckles into his neck, moving back slightly to look at Seonghwa. "It was still a sweet gesture, thank you baby." 

Seonghwa smiles, moving to kiss the other with a fun plan in his mind. San is ready to receive the kiss in hunger, but before he knows it he feels something wet and sticky on his face. He opens his eyes in confusion to see Seonghwa watching him with a shocked smile, hand dirty with some of the failed cake mixture from the bowl on the counter. 

"You did not just..." San laughs in disbelief. Seonghwa squeals, running off as San grabs his own handful of mixture from the bowl before turning to the omega. "C'mere."

Seonghwa screams as San chases him around the kitchen, but the distance is far so San cant exactly catch him. All of a sudden, San trips, groaning in pain as he falls to the ground. In concern, Seonghwa runs to him to check if he's okay, but before he knows it he's being pulled down onto the alpha.

San wipes the mixture into Seonghwa's face and hair, laughing at how the other fell for his trick. "Got ya." 

Seonghwa whines in annoyance as he tries to move off him but San's grip only tightens. "Come here, I deserve more birthday kisses." 

"We've made a mess, we have to clean it up."

San pouts, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you go till you give me another kiss."

Seonghwa sighs, giving him a light peck. "There." 

"Still not moving."

Seonghwa lowers down again to kiss the other properly, this time passionately. San smiles into the kiss, humming with content as they slowly make-out.

"What is going on in here!?" 

San and Seonghwa pull away from one another quickly, looking up to see one of the chefs at the entrance of the kitchen. With guilty faces, they say in synchronization, "Oops?"

After cleaning up the mess they made, they decide to take a shower together. Seonghwa decides to treat the alpha with something special for his birthday, something he's never done but has always wanted to try. 

"C-can I... Can I suck you off?" 

Sans's a bit surprised, but he nods, giving the other freedom to do whatever he wanted. 

Getting on his knees, Seonghwa's gaze moves from San's eyes to his cock, hanging flaccid and heavy right in front of his face. He reaches out and takes it in his hand, noticing the way San's breath hitches slightly as he begins to pump slowly, using the water to lubricate the slide. San hardens in his grasp, Seonghwa hesitant on what to do next before he leans forward to take the half-erect cock in his mouth. 

San chokes softly, the sound stirring up vague arousal in Seonghwa's belly. San swears he hardens even more if possible from the sensation of Seonghwa sucking gently on the head, tongue dipping into the slit and coming away with the bitter tang of pre-cum. Encouraged by the reaction, Seonghwa moves to take more, breathing slow and even as he sank further down San's cock, feeling it hot and heavy on his tongue. The omega sucks hard, cheeks hollowing and hand stroking everything his mouth couldn't reach, tongue curling around the girth of it.

San curses loudly, a hand involuntarily reaching to fist Seonghwa's hair, ripping a high shocked shriek from the omega's throat. Seonghwa ignores the pull on his hair and takes San even deeper, relaxing his throat and sinking down until his nose is buried in San's pubic hair. He smelt like coconut and soap, clean. Seonghwa begins to bob, mouth constricting around San's cock. He forces back the almost overwhelming urge to choke, focusing instead on breathing as he feels San begin to thrust gently into his mouth, fucking Seonghwa's throat almost instinctively. 

He could hear as much as feel San lose control, his gasps becoming more and more frantic as his thrusting picks up speed, the barest suggestions of whimpers catching his throat. Seonghwa takes it as well as he can, loving the feeling of being fucked in such a way, but he pulls back eventually to avoid choking, sucking harder to make up for it, tongue dipping into the vein on the underside. 

San's orgasm shoots into his mouth, hot load forming a mess quickly, almost making the omega gag at the taste. He works San through it, sucking him dry until San shakily untangles his fingers from Seonghwa's hair, soft cock slipping from his mouth. Seonghwa coughs, spitting the cum in his mouth into the drain of the shower.

San lightly pants as he comes down from his orgasm, eyes lust filled. "That was amazing baby, thank you. Are you sure that was your first time?"

Seonghwa laughs as he moves to stand back up. "That good huh?"

They make love for the first time in the shower, leaving with wrinkly skin from being under the water too long.

*******

A year later, Seonghwa is running to the hospital when he gets a certain phone call, rushing in a way he hasn't for a long time. He's panting when he finally reaches the hospital room, fond smile of pure love and admiration painting his features when he sees his best friend on the hospital bed. 

Yeosang is holding a newborn baby girl in his arms. Mingi is in a deep sleep on the chair next to the bed, dozed off in dreamland. 

"How precious" Seonghwa coos with a whisper, walking towards them. He gives Yeosang a kiss on the cheek, then proceeds to kiss the newborn baby on the head. She smells like a mixture of lavender and mint, Yeosang and Mingi's scents. 

"What did you guys decide to name her?" Seonghwa asks, placing his gifts on the side table. 

"Misun, Song Misun" Yeosang replies. 

"Beautiful name" Seonghwa states, watching the tiny human. Yeosang looks at him. "Want to hold her?" 

Seonghwa nods, quickly washing his hands before taking a seat on the bed. Yeosang hands her over, supporting her head as he places her in Seonghwa's arms. She makes a cute noise before falling back asleep, yawning slightly, small mouth opening cutely. She's so small and light, Seonghwa is in love. 

"How was the delivery?" Seonghwa asks, rocking the baby lightly. He can't take his eyes off her, she's _so_ precious. 

"Horrific" Yeosang groans, laying back. "I cant even describe the pain Hwa, it's torture. I was a real monster to Mingi, I feel bad but hey, he didn't have to go through it."

Seonghwa then notices how tired Yeosang looks, frowning. "You need some rest." 

Yeosang chuckles. "With a baby? Impossible... but it's all worth it." 

Seonghwa smiles with a nod, looking back towards the small human in his arms, his beautiful niece. New thoughts are suddenly invading his mind. 

_Were him and San going to have this one day?_

*******

Another year passes when Seonghwa starts to become concerned. 

San and him have decided they want to start a family, trying numerous times, but Seonghwa _just can't_ get pregnant.

They decide to visit a doctor eventually to make sure everything is okay. Out of all their species, omegas fell pregnant the easiest because breeding was in their nature. Seonghwa didn't understand what was going on. 

At the consultation after receiving results, their doctor pulls up ultrasound pictures. He tells them San is fine, he's perfectly healthy, but it's Seonghwa's womb that's giving them trouble. It's been affected, altered from unknown torment.

Memories start flashing through Seonghwa's mind, ones of Seojoon using the taser to shock his abdomen. Seonghwa tells the professional about it and the doctor informs them that there is a high possibility it could be that. The high voltage of the taser tampered with Seonghwa's uterus. 

_Even dead, you still find some way to torment me._

The doctor tells them Seonghwa can try a procedure for it, surgery, but it's a risky one as the survival rate is low and it isn't guaranteed he will be able to conceive post surgery. 

Seonghwa leaves the doctors office feeling numb.

San tries to reassure him that things will be okay, tries to comfort him, but the omega feels as if he's alone, stuck inside a whirlwind of emotions. 

And then he starts having nightmares. 

Various ones, but they're all about Seojoon. Seojoon coming back to finish him off, or taking away a baby that was supposedly his in the nightmare. He wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking with tears falling down his face. San is always there to comfort the other when he has the nightmares, allowing the omega to sob into his arms. He's never been so concerned, he just wishes he could take the pain away from Seonghwa. 

The alpha offers to go see a therapist but Seonghwa refuses, he just didn't want to speak to _anyone._

It puts a strain in their relationship. Seonghwa's upset, _very_ upset, and so he starts closing himself off to everyone. Negative thoughts infiltrate his mind, thoughts like how San will never love him the same, or will end up leaving him because he couldn't conceive. He starts to distance himself from the other, not even allowing the alpha to touch him at night anymore. San is concerned and frustrated on what to do, he's stuck, feeling as if he's hit a dead end. 

He just wants his lover back. 

A party is hosted a few months later, commemorating the success of some developments. There has been major improvements on the poorer districts and a celebration is planned for it. 

All of their friends and loved ones are there, including many other wealthy important faces in the district. Wooyoung and Yunho are rowdy as always, trying to pick up attractive women they spot. 

Jongho and Hongjoong are finally a couple, something that has been long overdue. Seonghwa and San are happy for the two. 

"Is it not weird seeing your cousin with one of your best friends?" Wooyoung asks. 

San shakes his head, watching the spoken of couple dance with each other. "Not really, I mean I know how good of a person Hongjoong is. They're both in good hands."

He's been distracted if anything, concerns about Seonghwa taking over his mind. Wooyoung notices the unusual demeanour. "You okay? What's going on?" 

San deeply sighs. "I feel like me and Seonghwa's relationship has hit the rocks." He decides to dance around the topic, it's not the right setting to speak to his best friend about the real issue and he also doesn't know if Seonghwa is okay with him voicing their concerns to others. 

Wooyoung notices the vagueness in his answer, understanding immediately. "Have you tried talking to him?"

San scoffs. "Countless times, it's as if he's shut me out." The alpha frowns. "We haven't had sex in months." 

His best friend sighs, giving him a comforting pat on the back. "I'm sure whatever it is, the both of you will make it through. Maybe he just needs more time, or a trigger to really get him speaking." 

_Hopefully._

Seonghwa is with Yeosang and Mingi, holding his almost two-year-old niece, Misun. It's been a few months since the last time he's seen her and she's grown beautifully.

Seonghwa feels a bit guilty for not voicing out his concerns to Yeosang, his brother and best friend, and he wants to... but he just doesn't feel ready to talk about things.

He's on the verge of a breakdown. 

It took a lot for him to even go out that night, fake smile painted on his face for the majority of the time. He's been distancing himself from San and he knows its not fair but _he cant help it_ , the negative thoughts are eating away at his mind. 

Having spent the majority of the night away from his lover, he seeks him towards the end so they can go home. He finds San speaking with a female, one he didn't recognize. She's skinny and pale, long black hair in perfect waves down her back. She wears a mini black dress that's tight on her body, portraying her curves, cleavage revealing. 

She's gorgeous, and Seonghwa finds something unpleasant brewing inside of him as he watches the two interact. 

San spots him eventually, face twisting in confusion and concern when he notices Seonghwa's usual kind face is turned in annoyance. Seonghwa approaches them, crossing his arms. 

The female smiles at him with her pearly white teeth. "You must be Seonghwa, San-ssi always speaks of you. It's nice to finally meet you." 

Seonghwa only nods, insides burning in jealousy. He glares at the female, appearance unfriendly and unapproachable. San chuckles awkwardly. "Babe?" 

"How do you two know each other?" Seonghwa suddenly asks. 

The female makes a weird face at the unfriendliness, a contrast to what she's heard of the omega. "Oh, we um, we grew up together." 

"Did you two date?" 

She flushes in embarrassment, face red. "Um..." 

San glares at the omega. "Hwa, what the _hell_?" 

Seonghwa turns away from the both of them, sending her some final words,"Nice meeting you." He walks away, clearing the crowd before he's quick to run off. He's outside and calling a cab in seconds, he needs to get out of there. 

When San apologizes for Seonghwa's behaviour and bids his friend goodbye, he goes searching for the omega. He asks around but no one knows where Seonghwa has disappeared to. The omega now has a cellphone which San calls but it only goes to voicemail. He concludes he must've left, quickly getting into his own car to travel home.

Knowingly, he find's Seonghwa in their room sitting on the bed, back turned towards him. 

"What the fuck has been going on with you?" San asks, anger burning again. He was so frustrated with the other, he had no idea why Seonghwa was acting out. The omega didn't want to open up to him about what was going on, San has had _enough_. 

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." 

"You've said that for months now Seonghwa, I've had it. Why are you acting like this? Why won't you just talk to me?" 

"Why don't you go back to that female you were talking to, she seems to know you very well. Maybe she can breed you the pups you want." 

San's heart drops. 

"W- _what_... _why_ , why would you _ever,_ say something like that?" the alpha whispers in disbelief.

Silence fills the room as Seonghwa's realizes what he's just said, _fuck_. He really _was_ acting out. He couldn't control it, he was just _so_ upset.

"Seonghwa" San calls in a deep tone, warning him. He hasn't used his alpha tone in years but if Seonghwa didn't get his act together he knew he would be forced to use it again. The other was speaking _nonsense_. 

Seonghwa turns to him with tears in his eyes. "I can't provide you with the family you've always wanted. I'm ... I'm _worthless_ , to you and this world. Seojoon was right... I-"

"Stop it" San growls dangerously. "How could you ever say something so ridiculous? I'm not with you because of your breeding nature and how you can give me pups, I'm with you because _I love you_ , you Seonghwa, for who you are. I fell in love with the passionate, intelligent, most fierce person I've ever met, who has helped change me and the world. Whatever comes on the side is not important, how could you _ever_ think otherwise?" 

Seonghwa starts to sob. "I'm sorry San, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, it's just, I cant stop the horrid thoughts in my mind and I'm scared you'll leave me and then I tried pushing you away but it only made things worse and I just... I just..." 

He starts to hyperventilate as he sobs. San quickly runs to his side, wrapping the omega in his arms to scent him. Seonghwa calms down immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around the alphas neck to bury his face in. 

_Oh how he missed his touch._

"I hate how you went through this yourself. Like I said, I'm always here, _always_. We're in this together till the end, my love for you could never and _will never_ diminish, and I'll keep reminding you if I have to." 

Seonghwa sniffs, hugging the alpha tighter if possible. "But I can't breed us pups." 

"We'll keep trying, okay? We can't give up, many couples have trouble breeding." 

Seonghwa only nods in agreement, but he isn't optimistic. He's deemed infertile, and there was nothing they could do about it. San didn't want him doing the surgery because of the risks and there was no other way the doctor could help them. 

Regardless, he knew he had San with him, _always_. 

"We could always adopt if worst comes to worst, it's not the end of the world baby, okay? We'll be okay" San reassures, holding the omega tightly in his arms.

_They will be okay._

*******

It's not more than a year later when Seonghwa falls ill. It isn't a normal illness, it's something he's never experienced. He's puking non-stop, nausea insane. He takes a few days off work, deciding to stay in bed. He's never felt like this before, he feels like _absolute_ _shit_. 

San monitors him and takes care of him when he can, but work also keeps him busy. When the symptoms don't subside, the alpha calls a doctor to visit their home in worry.

"When was your last heat?" the doctor asks. 

San stands in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he watches with concerned eyes. 

"About two months ago" Seonghwa replied.

The doctor writes down all his symptoms before finally coming to a conclusion. "From my perception Mr. Park, I believe that you're pregnant." 

A pin drop can be heard in the sudden silence of the room. Seonghwa can't be hearing right, he was... _he was pregnant?_

He swallows the lump in his throat, finally finding courage to speak. "H-how... how is this possible?" 

"We can run some tests at the hospital to confirm for sure, but I'm ninety-nine percent confident that you are Mr. Park. We'll set up an appointment to discuss things further, make sure to get lots of rest. About your morning sickness, it's different for everyone. Others get it worse, but with the right medication you should be fine, and oh, congratulations!" 

The doctor packs his things, leaving the room a minute after. Seonghwa sits up from laying down as San approaches him slowly, taking a seat beside the omega on the bed. 

"We're having a baby" the alpha whispers, hands moving up to touch Seonghwa's non-existent belly. 

The omega nods with a wide smile, tears brimming his eyes as he places his hands on top of his lovers. "We're having a baby."

 _They were finally starting a family._

It never crossed his mind that he could be pregnant, he really thought he couldn't conceive. After everything, the hard nights filled with hurt and tears, nightmares, numerous appointments and consultations, fights, heartbreak, they were _finally_ bringing a child into the world together. 

_Never lose hope._

And because of what they fought for Seonghwa knew, now more than ever, that regardless of who their pup was going to be, they would be loved for who they were. 

And that was _all_ that mattered in the end. 


End file.
